Los cambios no son siempre malos
by Nivi Shina
Summary: Que pasa cuando estas harta de tu vida, cuando quieres dejarlo todo, empezar de cero. Ahora soy Mikan Yukihara antes Momo Sakura. Y todo lo que pasé con ese deseo está aquí. para demostrar que los cambios no son siempre malos.( Lo sé, mal summary pero por favor lean, la imagen no me pertenece)
1. ¿Esto es real?

**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de gakuen alice ni de sus personajes, todo ello es propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi.

 **¿Esto es real?**

Soy Momo Sakura, tengo dieciocho años y estoy catalogada como ``una chica diez´´. Rica, con buenos modales, inteligente, y guapa. Gilipolleces, no dudo que sea rica aunque no puedo coger dinero sin la supervisión de mis padres; los buenos modales, solo los aparento; inteligente, por obligación, mi madre me obligó a estudiar a un ritmo anormal; y guapa, tal vez tenga buena figura y buen aspecto, soy castaña y mis ojos color avellana pero no soy perfecta.

Pero me toca ser como todos esperan que sea y, sinceramente, lo odio. También estoy muy harta de esta farsa.

Como ya dije antes, mi madre me obligó a estudiar a ritmos anormales, por eso, con tan solo 18 años tengo la carrera de empresariales terminada y un grado superior en medicina, y no solo eso, tenía que compaginar mis estudios con todas las clases particulares de artes marciales, tiro con arco, manejo de espada y otras. Por tanto nunca he tenido una amiga fuera de esta gigante casa. Entre que no tenía tiempo y que siempre era la más pequeña en cualquier clase, aunque al final te acostumbras.

Mi móvil me saca de mis pensamientos, es la alarma para la clase de aikido pero, siendo sincera, no tengo ganas de ir. Tengo que esconderme o esas arpías, las sirvientas de mi madre, vengan y me obliguen a ir. Hacen cualquier cosa para joderme, me odian, aunque delante de mi madre no lo demuestren.

Me esconderé en mi cuarto ya que no pueden entrar, les he prohibido el paso, y me obedecen gracias a que mi madre me dio el permiso para esa orden. Rápidamente entre y a los pocos segundos de cerrar la puerta escuché sus irritantes voces

\- ¿Dónde estará esa malcriada?

\- Estará escondida de nuevo para no ir a sus clases- decía otra. Las odio.

-Iré a mirar en su cuarto- dijo S, ella es mi mejor y única amiga. Tiene el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos azules profundos como el mar. Es muy guapa.

-Cúbreme- dije e hice un gesto de plegaria con las dos manos. S solo asintió.

-Gracias.

\- De nada. Pero recuerda que a la segunda vuelta para buscarte pondrán entrar.- dijo, eso también es gracias a mi madre que les permitió entrar a mi cuarto si no me encontraban por ningún lado. Yo asentí.- me voy o les extrañará.- Yo volví a asentir y me despedí de ella con la mano.

\- Me tumbaré un rato.- dije a la nada. Me encaminé a la cama pero antes me fije que, sobre mi escritorio, había un sobre blanco con los bordes en dorado.

Me extraño, mucho, ya que normalmente me suelen avisar si me llega correo, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia y la leí:

 _``Señorita_

 _¿Le gustaría cambiar su vida?_

 _¿Dejar todo lo conocido atrás?_

 _¿Ser quien quiera ser?_

 _¿Ser la dueña de su destino?_

 _Elija con precaución, la elección es irreversible_

 _ **Sí No**_

 _PD: alguien ocupará tu lugar en este mundo´´_

\- Wou- que carta más extraña, seguramente será un engaña bobos, una mentira para dar ilusión a los infelices, realmente hay personas crueles.

Pero por otro lado ¿qué pasaría si fuera cierto? ¿Realmente dejaría esta vida? ¿Podría ser feliz? No hay forma de que suceda. Me reí de mi propia ocurrencia. Volví a fijarme en el papel y me percaté de que el ``sí´´ ya estaba marcado. Me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos e hice cosas sin darme cuenta. Bueno, ya que.

Volvió a sonar mi móvil, otra vez una alarma para clases, esta vez Karate. Decidí ir para descargar la rabia por esta estúpida carta que me ha dado ilusiones.

 **Hora y media después.**

Bien, me lo tengo merecido, no solo he tenido que dar la clase de Karate, sino que también he tenido que probarme infinidad de vestidos. El mes que viene presentarán a la próxima vicepresidenta de la empresa, o sea a mí y, según mi madre, debo estar ``presentable´´. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Ahora voy hacia el baño gigante de mi casa, para estar allí por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Decido salir ya, porque mis dedos están arrugados, puedo llevar aquí cerca de una hora.

\- Que sueño.- digo mientras bostezo. Iré a acostarme.

Al salir del baño me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, en el camino me encontré a S con otra arpía por tanto no pude saludarla, nadie puede saber que somos amigas.

A los pocos minutos llegue a mi habitación, me puse mi bata y me metí en la cama, en ese momento me acordé de la carta, intenté buscarla con la mirada pero era imposible, desde la cama no puedo ver lo que hay sobre el escritorio.

\- Me da pereza levantarme a por ella.- dije, es que estoy muy cómoda y no quiero levantarme.

Al poco tiempo Morfeo me llevó al mundo de los sueños.

 **En el sueño:**

Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, tanto que no podía ver nada, solo podía escuchar el sonido del viento al mover la hierba. Y, en un volumen muy bajo, demasiado, una especie de gruñidos. Iba a empezar a andar cuando un resplandor blanco me cegó completamente. Y desperté gracias un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Au!- grité. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, y mucho menos en mi cuarto. Me encontraba en un gran prado verde, sentada en la hierba.- ¿Pero qué coño pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- dije, o más bien grité.

\- Estas en Gakuen Alice, Mikan Yukihara.- dijo una voz muy aguda. Miré a todos lados buscando al culpable pero no vi a nadie, entonces me percaté de lo que había dicho, ¿quién es Mikan?- te estarás preguntando `` ¿Quién es Mikan?´´ o algo así ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí.- eres tú, y antes de que preguntes nada. Esto es lo que tú elegiste.

-¿Cómo?

-Con la carta.- al decir eso me di con la mano en la frente, no puedo creer que fuera cierto. Está claro que no es un sueño porque el golpe me ha dolido.- Muévete, hay cosas que debemos hacer antes de que amanezca.

\- Tranquilo, solo intento asimilarlo todo. Ah, por cierto ¿Quién eres y dónde estás?- le pregunté.

\- Me llamo pengüin, y estoy en tu cuello.- dijo y yo miré hacia abajo y vi un colgante de un pequeño pingüino con dos espadas en la espalda. No tarde mucho en asimilarlo, no es lo más raro que ha pasado esta noche.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer pengüin?

\- Buscar a tus compañeros de grupo, encontrar una armería y llegar a Central Town

\- De acuerdo- y dicho esto me puse en camino hacia una armería cercana siguiendo las indicaciones de pengüin.

 **Notas de la autora:** soy nueva en fanfiction, espero que os guste esta historia. Llevo mucho tiempo con la idea de crear una cuenta y por fin me decido a hacerlo. Por favor envíen reviews, para continuarla o no.

Acepto las críticas tanto buenas como malas. Nos leemos. (No sé cada cuanto actualice, intentaré hacerlo cada fin de semana)


	2. situaciones extrañas, personas extrañas

**Situaciones extrañas, personas extrañas.**

 **Mikan pdv.**

Mientras caminaba hacia la armería fui recopilando todos los datos nuevos e hice una lista mental.

1\. Llegué a, lo que parece ser, otro mundo por medio de una carta.

2\. En este mundo parece ser que existe la magia.

3\. Tengo un collar que habla que se llama pengüin.

4\. Tengo un nombre nuevo.

5\. Tengo que encontrar a mis compañeros.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de este este lugar así que decidí preguntar a la única ``persona´´ que puede contestarme ahora.

-Oye pengüin, ¿qué es este lugar?- le pregunté, no refiriéndome al prado en el que estaba sino a todo el mundo.

\- Este lugar se llama Gakuen Alice y es un mundo paralelo al tuyo, en el que existe un tipo de magia que solo poseen algunas personas. En los comienzos se cree que ambos mundos eran iguales. Y digo se cree porque nadie sabe nada de los orígenes.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esa magia?

\- Se llama Alice. Ya que solo algunas personas de Gakuen Alice lo poseen.- explicó Pengüin.

-Bien. Pero Pengüin ¿por qué tengo un nombre nuevo?

\- Recuerda Mikan, en la carta te decía que lo dejarías todo ¿verdad?- dijo y yo asentí.- Pues eso incluye también tu antiguo nombre y, por cierto, no puedes decir a nadie tu antiguo nombre.- yo solo volví a asentir.

\- También antes mencionaste algo sobre encontrar a mis compañeros. ¿Hay un lugar donde podrían están? O ¿Quiénes son?- le pregunté, ya estaba un poco irritada, porque todo esto es demasiado difícil de asimilar.

\- Tus compañeros estarán, posiblemente, en Central Town. No sé bien como pero ellos están predestinados ya. Lo que quiere decir que solo son ellos. Y para saber quiénes son tienes que mirar si en su cuello hay otro collar como yo.- asentí de nuevo, asimilando de nuevo la información.

Continuamos caminando hasta que escuché una especie de gruñidos, muy parecidos a los que oía en el sueño.

-Acércate un poco más y busca donde esconderte.- me ordenó Pengüin, aunque no entendía muy bien porque tenía que hacerlo, le hice caso.

Como me dijo me acerqué, hasta que esos gruñidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

A lo lejos vi un arbusto, fui y me escondí tras él.

-¿Q-q-qué son esas c-cosas?- le pregunté a Pengüin cuando vi a ``personas´´ vestidas totalmente negras, con unas gafas con los cristales negros y polarizados que andaban como zombis.

\- Son llamados Fuukitai. En este mundo hay muchos tipos de Fuukitais, estos son los de clase más baja. Y Mikan habla más bajo. No queremos que nos descubran.- de nuevo asentí. Y volví a mirar a esos sujetos, cada vez me daban más mal rollo.

Miré a mi alrededor para buscar por donde salir de aquí para llegar a la armería, hasta que, al final de ese campo lleno de ``zombis´´, vi una cabaña de madera un poco derruida, edificio que según yo creo tiene que ser la armería. Así que le pregunté a Pengüin y él me confirmó mis sospechas.

 **Normal pdv.**

Mikan seguía debatiéndose entre que hacer, si atravesar ese campo y conseguir armas o pasar de largo. Pensándolo bien se dio cuenta de que, sin arma, el camino a Central Town sería muy difícil, ya que podría encontrarse con más Fuukitais por el camino.

Mientras Mikan seguía luchando consigo misma en busca de una respuesta, tres chicos, en realidad, dos chicos y una chica (ya os podéis imaginar quienes son) se estaban acercando cada vez más a ella. Y, como coincidencia, en el cuello de los tres colgaba un colgante de un pingüino.

Estos chicos iban discutiendo de lo que harían al llegar a la armería, ellos ya sabían de los Fuukitais, gracias a sus respectivos colgantes.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Está claro que necesitamos armas pero ¿seremos capaces de pasar a través de esos ``zombis´´?-decía uno de los chicos, éste era rubio, con ojos celestes y un cuerpo musculoso, aunque no exuberante.

\- Vamos Nogi, no puede ser tan difícil atravesar ese lugar. Un puchado de ``humanos perdidos´´ no puede ser tan fuerte.- decía ahora la chica, ésta tenía una cabellera negra azabache, unos ojos violetas que parecían joyas y un buen cuerpo.

\- Imai, Nogi, observemos sus movimientos y calculemos cuando pasar.- era el turno de hablar del último chico. Tenía una cabellera negra azabache, unos ojos rojos como el fuego y un cuerpo atlético.

Los otros dos asintieron a esa idea, después de todo ¿Qué más podían hacer? Nada.

Poco a poco fueron acercándose al prado. Los tres estaban buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Entonces el rubio toco el hombro de los dos azabaches y les señaló unos arbustos que estaban un poco más adelante. Ambos pelinegros asintieron, de acuerdo a la idea.

 **Mikan pdv.**

Bien, ya lo tengo decidido, de alguna manera debo entrar a conseguir armas. Con las artes marciales tal vez pueda atravesarlos.

Entonces escucho unos pasos, estoy asustada, tal vez sean esas cosas, realmente no sé cómo llamarlos.

Otra vez escucho ruido, solo que hora puedo oír perfectamente los pasos de una persona, que, por si fuera poco, está muy cerca.

Cada vez se acerca más, y con ello mi miedo crece. Ahora se escucha como está moviendo las hojas de MI arbusto. Debo de calmarme, puedo luchar contra uno.

Ahí fue cuando vi a un chico. Iba a gritar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él me tapó la boca con su mano y yo, por acto reflejo, hice lo mismo con la suya.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no era una de esas cosas, sino un chico de más o menos mi edad, con el cabello negro y unos ojos rojos que expresaban indiferencia y un poco de burla.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a otro chico, éste era rubio, con ojos celestes que expresaban vergüenza. El rubio tendría también, más o menos, mi edad. Y por último vi como una chica, muy guapa, con ojos violetas y cabellera negra me observaba con diversión e indiferencia en la mirada.

\- No pensaba gritar Lunares.- susurró el azabache. No me había dado cuenta pero le había destapado la boca, y él a mí igual.

Pero espera, ¿Por qué me ha llamado Lunares? Lo miré con cara de no entender y me señaló una parte de mi cuerpo, para ser exactos el lado de la cadera. Y me di cuenta de que un lado del camisón de dormir se había levantado dejando ver parte de mis bragas.

\- ¡PERVERTIDOOOO!- le grité, sin poder contenerme, sin embargo luego me arrepentí debido a que ese grito alertó a las cosas esas que, al soltar un gruñido común, vinieron todos hacia nosotros.

\- ¡IDIOTA!- me gritaron los dos pelinegros, el rubio solo me miró con pena.

Realmente son demasiados ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Podremos acabar con todos? Irse sin armas no es una opción viable. Los tres chicos se pusieron en posición de lucha, yo imité su acción.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Quería dejar un poco más claras algunas cosas de ese mundo. También quería cambiar un poco la amistad de los cuatro principales. Siempre Natsume y Ruka son amigos y lo mismo con Hotaru y Mikan así que quería cambiar eso. Espero que os guste.

Ya veis que nuestros protagonistas están en problemas ¿Cómo creeis que saldrán de esta?

Isa-chan1114, Okamidan y CristalFlores gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me habéis dado para continuar.


	3. ¿Estos son mis compañeros?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen, sino a Higuchi Tachibana. La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 **¿Estos son mis compañeros?**

 **Mikan pdv:**

\- Lunares, Imai, Nogi. Id por armas, yo me encargo de estos.- dijo el oji-rojo. Dios, como odio ese mote. Y, aunque no lo soporte no puedo dejar que acaben con él.

\- Ni de coña azabache, yo me quedo. Id vosotros. – les dije a ¿Imai y Nogi? Sí, el problema es saber quién es quién.

El azabache me miró con cara de `` ¿qué haces?´´ aunque rápidamente volvió a su cara indiferente. Mientras los otros dos dudaban sobre qué hacer, si irse a por armas o quedarse a ayudar.

Yo miré a la azabache y le dije con la mirada que se fueran, parece que me entendió, ya que cogió al rubio del brazo y pusieron rumbo a la armería.

Mientras todo esto pasaba los Fukitais nos habían rodeado casi por completo.

Corrí hacia uno de ellos y le golpeé en el estómago muy fuerte, por lo que cayó al suelo. Esquive el ataque de otro que venía por mi espalda y aproveché para darle una patada en la cara.

El azabache me miró sorprendido. Él también estaba peleando contra otros tres, bloqueando sus ataques y golpeándoles. Aún no había recibido ningún golpe, en cambio a mí me han dado en la pierna izquierda.

\- No lo haces nada mal Lunares.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras esquivaba otro ataque y mandaba a volar de un golpe al mismo atacante.

\- Tú tampoco lo haces mal azabache.- le grité mientras esquivaba y golpeaba a otro.

 **Normal pdv:**

Mikan y Natsume seguían peleando contra los Fukitais. Ruka y Hotaru seguían corriendo hacia la armería. Que estaba demasiado lejos.

-Imai-san ya la veo.- le dijo el rubio a la azabache muy alegre.

-Nogi, no estoy ciega.- le contestó de manera fría, aunque en el interior había un poco de diversión.

Ambos aceleraron el paso para llegar antes.

 _Mientras con los otros dos:_

\- Lunares, esfuérzate.- decía el pelinegro mientras, cogía la mano de la castaña para librarla de un ataque.- ten cuidado lunares.- la regañó.

\- Gracias y ¡DEJA DE LLAMRME ASÍ, IMBÉCIL!

Ambos chicos siguieron discutiendo mientras luchaban.

 _De vuelta en la armería:_

-Imai, ¿qué arma escogerás?- preguntaba el oji-azul a la chica, mientras él rebuscaba entre las armas buscando algo que le sirviera y que un novato pudiera usar.

-Algo para lanzar, supongo. Siempre he tenido buena puntería.- contestaba a la pregunta la chica, mientras, como el anterior, rebuscaba entre las armas.- Debemos coger algo para aquellos dos también.- el rubio asintió en silencio.

-Oye, esto te sirve.- le dijo mientras le enseñaba unos pequeños cuchillos metálicos, habría unos veinte. Los cuchillos estaban en una especie de funda para colocarla en la cintura, era de cuero marrón.

-Perfecto Nogi. ¿Te sirve?- preguntaba mostrándole al rubio una lanza con el palo de madera. Ruka asintió feliz.

-Es lo que buscaba. Solo quedan las armas para los otros.

\- Búscale algo a Hyuga, yo me encargo de la castaña.-ordenó la oji-violeta

Dicho esto ambos empezaron a buscar un arma que, según ellos, pudiera utilizar su persona asignada. Ambos buscaron por unos cinco minutos algo que pudieran darles. Hasta que, en el fondo de todas las armas había un par de katanas gemelas.

Una de ellas era completamente blanca, incluso la hoja. En el mango tenía dibujados rombos rojos. Mientras que la otra era lo opuesto, completamente negra con los rombos rojos en el mango también.

Ambos chicos cogieron, de manera inmediata una katana cada uno. Nogi la negra e Imai la blanca. Se miraron y asintieron. Salieron de la armería rumbo al centro de la batalla.

De camino a la batalla se encontraron con algún que otro enemigo despistado. Ruka se encargaba de ellos atravesándolos con su lanza. Hotaru simplemente les daba golpes, no quería gastar cuchillos aquí.

 **Mikan pdv:**

!Malditos Fukitais de mierda! No se acaban nunca, no paran de aparecer. Llevamos ya cerca de media hora peleando y estoy agotada, no solo yo, el azabache también lo está.

Unos diez minutos después vi llegar a las dos personas faltantes. Él con una lanza, ella con unos cuchillos arrojadizos y una katana cada uno.

El rubio iba atravesando a estas cosas cada vez que se le ponían delante, mientras que ella reservaba los cuchillos.

-Hyuga, castaña tomad.- gritó la oji-violeta, cuando ya estaban bastante cerca, lanzándonos las katanas **_(iban en su vaina, Hotaru es agresiva pero no tanto)_**.

El azabache cogió la katana negra mientras que yo cogí la blanca, rápidamente ambos desenvainamos y atacamos a los Fukitais.

A los pocos segundos, la chica ya estaba lanzando cuchillos a los enemigos que nos venían por la espalda, y el rubio continuaba atravesando a los que se le acercaban.

Seguimos luchando un poco más. Sin embargo, no aguantaremos mucho, hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos quedemos sin fuerzas.

\- Oi, chicos. Tenemos que irnos, son demasiados, no podremos con todos.- los tres me miraron durante un par de segundos y asintieron.

 **Normal pdv:**

Después de que Mikan diera esa orden todos salieron corriendo. Mientras que corrían acababan con los Fukitais que se le ponían delante e Imai lanzaba cuchillos a los que se acercaban demasiado por detrás.

Después de huir durante un kilómetro y medio más o menos, sus perseguidores dejaron de seguirlos y volvieron atrás. Pero eso no detuvo a los cuatro chicos de seguir corriendo.

-Corred un poco más, pronto llegaréis a Central Town. Allí estaréis seguros.- dijo Pengüin desde el cuello de Mikan.

Como si fuera una orden de Dios los chicos no pararon de correr hasta ver un cartel grande donde ponía ``Central Town´´.

Al entrar a la ciudad encontraron un árbol de sakura y se sentaron a descansar bajo él.

\- Eso fue muy intenso.- Gritó mikan, más para ella misma que para los demás, cosa que no impidió que la oyeran.

\- Y que lo digas.- concordó Ruka con ella.

\- Ah, por cierto soy Mikan Yukihara y este de aquí.- dijo señalando a Pengïn.- es Pengüin. Encantada de conoceros.

\- Yo soy Ruka Nogi, encantado.

\- Hotaru Imai, igualmente.

-Natsume Hyuga.

 **Mikan pdv:**

Después de conseguir escapar de esas cosas y llegar a Central Town, decidí presentarme. Cosa que ellos imitaron después de mí.

-Oye Mikan, mira sus cuellos.- me dijo en susurros Pengüin. Le obedecí y tamaña sorpresa que me llevé al darme cuenta de que ellos también tenían su colgante-pingüino.

Así que, ¿estos son mis compañeros?, más importante aún. ¿Ese pervertido va a ser mi compañero?

 **Notas de la autora:** aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo.

Espero que os guste (si tengo faltas, perdón).

Si queréis que aparezca un personaje que os guste o algo que queráis leer, decídmelo por PM o en reviews.

Hablando de reviews. Por favor dejadme reviews, me ayudan a seguir y me inspiran.

Isa-chan gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste.


	4. ¿Convivencia?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

 **Morir o convivir, ¿Cuál escoges?**

 **Mikan pdv:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Gakuen Alice. Vivíamos los cuatro en una misma casa. Después de llegar, Pengüin nos explicó algunas cosas.

 ** _Flash Back: (Normal pdv)_**

Después de las presentaciones, Pengüin se dispuso a explicarles a todos algunas cosas sobre este mundo nuevo para ellos.

-Chicos quiero explicaros algunas cosas sobre este mundo y sobre los grupos.- todos prestaron atención a las palabras del colgante.- En este mundo gobierna Kounji, o como lo llamamos nosotros ``el Dios Maligno´´. Por ahora, está considerado el más fuerte de todas las personas con Alice.- los cuatro chicos asintieron para que continuara.- Kounji asumió el poder hace 60 años. Aunque tiene apariencia de niño.

Pengüin paró de hablar para que los chicos pudieran asimilar esa parte de la información.

-Él nos mantiene con vida, aunque no para una buena causa. Kounji nos proporciona dinero para vivir mientras descubrimos si poseemos Alices o no. Si no tenemos nos pone a trabajar, en cambio, si somos "afortunados" y tenemos Alice, ese dinero aumenta teniendo en cuenta si el Alice es poderoso o no, nos entrena y, cuando tengamos hijos, cosa que sucedería como muy tarde a los 27 años, nos convierte en Fuukitai.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que, la mayoría de las personas con alices se convierten en esclavos de ese demonio.

\- Vosotros tenéis una casa en la ciudad y también os llegará dinero.- terminó de decir Pengüin.

Después de esto los chicos se dirigieron a su nueva casa. Aunque el colgante no les dijo toda la verdad.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back:_**

 ** _Mikan pdv:_**

Y así fue como empezamos a vivir todos juntos, aunque teniendo en cuenta nuestra relación, la casa se queda pequeña, en verdad es bastante grande.

El primer día no hicimos gran cosa, al llegar todos nos fuimos a dormir. Pero el día siguiente no fue tan bien, por una parte Nogi intentaba hablar con Hyuga, quien lo ignoraba. Imai se quedaba todo el día en su habitación y solo salía para comer, cosa que le encanta. Y por mi parte solo cruzaba un par de palabras con Nogi, a Hyuga ni me acercaba y, por último, a Imai ni siquiera la he visto.

Lo malo es que cuando Hyuga y yo nos encontramos nos ponemos a pelear porque, aunque no sé cómo, siempre sabe el color o estampado de mis bragas y eso me molesta demasiado. En conclusión, nuestra relación, si se puede llamar así, da mucha pena.

 **Normal pdv:**

Después de un rato Mikan decidió salir de la cama y bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Al salir se encontró con Nogi.

-Buenos días.- dijo el rubio.

-Buenos días también.- le contestó ella.

Después de cruzar estas palabras ambos adolescentes bajaron a la cocina, lo que ninguno se esperaba es que, Hyuga e Imai estuvieran desayunando, y lo más extraño es que lo hicieran juntos, normalmente ella come en su habitación.

\- Buenas, Lunares.- Mikan lo miró mal, y él ni se inmutó.- Buenos días Nogi.

\- Igualmente.- dijo el chico.- buenos días Imai-san.

\- Buenos días Imai.- ahora fue el turno de la castaña, quien solo saludó a la chica pelinegra. Al pelinegro lo ignoró, era demasiado temprano para pelearse.

Al tener ambos su desayuno listo, comieron, para ese momento los dos pelinegros ya se habían marchado. Los chicos no hablaron en ese tiempo.

 **Mikan pdv:**

Después de comer subí a mi habitación.

\- Tal vez pueda visitar la ciudad.- dije a la nada.

-Es buena idea Mikan.- escuché, y recordé que Pengüin estaba conmigo siempre.

Dicho esto me cambié de ropa, me puse unos pantalones blancos cortos, un poco por encima de la mitad del muslo y una camiseta de manga corta morada.

Poco después bajé, rezando no encontrarme con ese maldito pervertido, pero como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra, me lo encontré, estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón.

-¿Dónde vas Lunares?- me pregunto con un tono aburrido.

\- No tengo porque contestarte.- le dije de manera hostil. Aunque no me escuchó, me relajé y suspiré.- Voy a la ciudad, y también al mercado.

Natsume se levantó, se puso una chaqueta y dijo.

\- Voy contigo.- no dijo nada más, tampoco respondió a mi cara de `` ¿vas en serio?´´.- vamos, no tengo todo el día.- dijo, yo solo suspiré y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

 ** _Diez minutos después:_**

Ya habíamos llegado al mercado. Me impresionó bastante, no me esperaba que fuera tan grande.

\- Increíble, ¡es enorme!

\- Que infantil Lunares.- dijo el imbécil de Hyuga, y no sé si pasó de verdad, creo que vi una pequeña sonrisa. Por alguna razón se me pasó el cabreo.

\- ¿Qué tienes que comprar?- le pregunté. El me miró un poco desconfiado y luego contestó.

\- Quería ver si en este lugar vendían mangas.

\- Y luego yo soy la infantil.- dije tan bajo que no pudo escucharme.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Iba a comprar algo de comida, apenas nos queda y además quería buscar algo para decorar mi cuarto.

\- Imai es demasiado inteligente.- dijo tan bajo que me costó oírlo.

\- ¿Por qué nombras a Imai?

-Esta mañana, mientras desayunábamos, ella se preparó más de lo normal y antes de que pudiera preguntarle me dijo: ``Luego Mikan irá comprar, te lo aseguro. Os he observado y sé cómo sois´´. Y después de eso estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio.

-¿Me llamó Mikan?- le pregunté.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te sorprende?- yo lo miré sin entender.- Te llamó Mikan.

Después de nuestra conversación entramos al mercado, compramos la comida necesaria, lo más extraño es que no nos separamos en todo el tiempo. Y normalmente no podemos estar más de dos minutos juntos.

 **Normal pdv:**

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando a través del mercado buscando lo que cada uno venía a comprar. Natsume extrañamente encontró mangas que le gustaron y se los compró. Mientras que Mikan no encontraba nada para su cuarto.

-Maldita sea ¡no encuentro nada!- gritó un poco desesperada. Entonces Mikan vio en una tienda un oso de peluche, era marrón y muy delgado, a la chica le encantó en cuanto lo vio.- Perdone, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- 15 rabittos- le contestó el vendedor. Mikan decidió comprarlo y buscó su cartera, no la encontró así que se puso muy nerviosa. Recordó que la había dejado encima de su cama. Y lo peor era que había gastado todo el dinero en comida **_(los chicos tienen un dinero en común para la comida y eso, y un dinero propio)_**.

Natsume se acercó a Mikan y vio su cara de desesperación, luego se acercó al vendedor y le entregó un billete de 20 rabittos. Mikan se sorprendió.

\- Un regalo de su novio, debería estar muy feliz jovencita.- le dijo el señor. Mikan se sonrojó a más no poder y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Después de darle las gracias al vendedor ambos se fueron.

-Gracias Hyuga, pero ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Luego me devuelves el dinero.- así ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del mercado, Mikan vio a un hombre que parecía muy sospechoso, iba tapado con una capa marrón claro un poco rasgada. El hombre iba mirando para todos lados nerviosamente.

Decidió seguirlo y, sin darse cuenta, cogió a Natsume de la mano y lo arrastró con ella.

 **Mikan pdv:**

Cuando vi a ese hombre decidí seguirlo, nos condujo hasta uno de los callejones solitarios de la ciudad, allí nos enteramos de que en este lugar hay una especie de resistencia contra Kounji. Es secreta y los miembros de esta deben ir al bosque sur a acabar con los Fukitais, para poder llegar hasta Kounji y matarlo.

Me gustó la idea de entrar en la resistencia. Pero primero habría que comentarles la idea a Nogi e Imai.

Y así entre pensamientos Natsume y yo llegamos a casa, sin decirnos nada subimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto y, antes de encerrarme, le pagué al pelinegro lo que le debía.

Poco después me quedé dormida.

 **Normal pdv:**

Cuando Mikan despertó ya era de noche. Miró por la ventana que había sobre su cama y vio el bonito cielo estrellado que había esa noche así que decidió subir.

Mikan abrió la ventana y trepó al techo sin ninguna dificultad, allí se encontró con los otros tres chicos que vivían en la casa, cosa que la sorprendió.

Mikan se sentó a observar el cielo y recordó que cuando vivía en el otro mundo le encantaba la noche.

\- Oi chicos ¿Qué preferís la noche o el día?- preguntó a los tres. Esta vez, los cuatro hicieron una mueca que podría calificarse como una sonrisa amarga y triste y dijeron al unísono.

\- La noche, en ella podemos olvidarnos de todo y ser quien queramos.- los cuatros se miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron, esta vez una sonrisa real.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que la relación de los chicos va avanzando un poco pero aún no es lo que tiene que ser.

Ya empezaré a subir regularmente cada fin de semana. Gracias por lo reviews.

Okamidan: ya sé que te gusta la acción, en esta historia habrá bastante, aunque no se me dé muy bien narrarla. Acepto consejos

CristalFlores: me gusta que te guste y no te preocupes que no pienso dejar de escribirla. Por cierto, meteré a Koko un poco más adelante, aún tienen que pasar algunas cosas. Tendrá un papel importante.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y dejen reviews onegai.


	5. Secretos descubiertos 1

**Lo siento por no actualizar en el fin de semana pero tuve un problema, el portátil se me apagó cuando estaba terminando el capítulo y e me borró entero. Lo he reescrito lo más rápido posible pero no me acordaba de nada de lo que había puesto. Sin más que decir os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Secretos descubiertos.**

Era una cálida mañana en Gakuen Alice, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa era agradable, la gente trabajaba tranquila en sus quehaceres, los niños jugaban…

\- AAAAAH LO HABÍA ALVIDADOOO.- gritaba una chica castaña desde su habitación, cuando lo hizo algunos pájaros salieron volando de los árboles y casi se rompe el cristal de su ventana.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mikan?- preguntó un adormilado Pengüin.

Pero no tuvo respuesta ya que la chica salió corriendo de su habitación, sin percatarse de su pijama. Se dirigió hacia una de las siete habitaciones de la casa. Y tocó a la puerta.

\- Ábreme rápido.- le metía prisa a la persona de detrás de la puerta.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Natsume adormilado frotándose los ojo, y por si no lo había dicho, sin camisa.

\- Natsu…- Mikan no pudo terminar de hablar porque se quedó mirando los músculos del chico, a la vez que se sorprendía. Natsume sonrío de forma burlona.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves lunares?- Mikan por fin reaccionó, y se sonrojó muchísimo, hasta las orejas.

\- Ponte ropa, ¡Imbécil!

\- No eres la indicada para decir eso lunares, o debería decir fresitas.- Mikan se sonrojó aún más si era posible, no solo porque vio, de nuevo, sus bragas sino también porque se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado ese pijama que solo cubría lo necesario.

-¡Muérete pervertido!- gritó y se fue a su habitación, mientras un rubio observaba la escena desde la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Deberías dejar de molestarla así Natsume, al final puede que te odie.- Le dijo el rubio preocupada.

\- Hn, realmente no me importa.- le dijo con voz despreocupada. ``Pero es muy divertido ver su cara roja de la rabia´´ pensaba el pelinegro mientras le contestaba.

\- No digas eso…- el pelinegro entró a su habitación dejando al pobre chico con la palabra en la boca.- Idiota.- y volvió a su cuarto.

Todo esto pasó delante de una chica pelinegra que iba bajando las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar el primer grito.

\- Esto será divertido.- e hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

 ** _En otro lugar en lo profundo del bosque:_**

\- Así que ellos han traído nuevos integrantes.- dijo una persona misteriosa a la que no se le veía ni la cara ni el cuerpo.- esto será divertido.- sonrió con maldad.- unos mocosos no podrán conmigo.

 ** _Volviendo a la casa:_**

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando. A la única a la que no se la veía era a una castaña que seguía en su habitación.

\- ¿Os ha despertado Yukihara con su grito?- preguntó el rubio a los dos pelinegros, buscando un tema de conversación, el silencio le estaba pareciendo incómodo.

\- Ya estaba despierta.- dijo la chica indiferentemente.

\- A mí no.- dijo el otro chico.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya despertado?- dijo sorprendido el rubio, porque siendo sinceros Mikan podría haber despertado a alguien de la otra punta de la ciudad.

\- Tengo buen dormir.- aclaró el pelinegro al otro chico. Siguieron hablando un poco más hasta que vieron aparecer a Mikan por puerta, iba seria, demasiado.

 **Mikan pdv:**

Ese… ese… ese ¡Maldito pervertido idiota! Lo odio, como se atreve a ver mis bragas de nuevo. ¡Arg!

Yo que creía que todo iba a ser diferente después de lo de aquella noche en el tejado.

 ** _Flash Back:(Mikan pdv)_**

Después de que los cuatro contestáramos a mi pregunta con la misma respuesta. Nos sonreímos y nos dimos cuenta de que, por muy diferentes que seamos, en personalidad, carácter, aspecto, etc. Eso no importa porque, de una manera u otra, nuestra vida ha sido parecida en algo.

Para uno diferente que para otro, pero ha sido una mierda.

Nos quedamos un poco más en el tejado viendo las estrellas hasta que Hotaru se retiró del tejado, aunque no sé por dónde, no la vi bajar por su ventana.

Al poco tiempo Ruka bajó también, él se despidió de nosotros, al contrario que Imai. Ella es más fría. Le contestamos a Ruka, tanto Hyuga como yo.

Como ya he dicho Hyuga se quedó en el tajado, al igual que yo. Nos quedamos observando las estrellas, aunque en mi caso, estuve pensando en lo que había cambiado mi vida en una semana.

Hace menos de diez día estaba en mi "vida perfecta" en el otro mundo. Con mi mejor amiga, S, y lo peor, con mi madre y esas arpías.

Y ahora estoy en un mundo que contiene magia, con unas personas que apenas conozco, y lo más importante de todo, valiéndome por mí misma. Aunque siento que todavía falta algo que tengo que hacer.

El ruido que hizo Hyuga al levantarse me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo vi dirigirse a la esquina contraria a donde están las ventanas. ¿Dónde iba? Me reí de mi ocurrencia y de no haber pensado que habría una escalera.

-Buenas noches, Hyuga.- le dije justo antes de que se fuera.

-Natsume.- dijo y yo lo miré sin entender.- Que me llames por mi nombre.

Sonreí, me fui hacia la ventana de mi habietación para entrar por ella, solo con un pensamiento en mente.

-``Las cosas van a cambiar, estoy segura´´.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back:_**

Parece que en parte me equivoqué, su comportamiento hacia mí no ha cambiado, pero las cosas cambiaran con lo que tengo que decirles.

Me vestí, poniéndome unos pantalones cortos negros, me llegaban por la mitad del muslo; y una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo.

Respiré hondo y salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina, donde deducía que estarían todos.

 **Normal pdv:**

Mikan salió decidida a convencerlos, se dirigió a la cocina donde, efectivamente, estaban todos. Cuando la vieron dejaron de hablar.

\- Tengo que deciros algo muy importante.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla alejado de todos, de modo que nadie quedara a sus lados. También se descolgó a Pengüin del cuello.

\- El otro día, cuando fui a comprar junto con Natsume. Vimos a un tipo sospechoso y lo seguimos.- La pelinegra y el rubio miraron extrañados al azabache.

-Si me coge la mano y me arrastra no es mi culpa.- aclaró indiferente. Los dos asintieron dándole la razón.

\- Eso no importa, con el tipo sospechoso nos enteramos de que aquí, en este mundo viven de pena. Pengüin ya nos lo hizo saber un poco cuando llegamos, pero es mucho más intenso de lo que creemos.- Pengüin, de alguna manera, bajó la mirada.

\- Para arreglar esto algunas personas de este mundo crearon, hace algún tiempo, una resistencia para luchar contra Kounji y poder liberarse de él. ¿Participamos?

\- Paso.- dijeron Natsume y Hotaru al unísono.

-Si tanto quieres hacerlo ve tu sola.- le dijo Imai. Entonces Natsume pareció percatarse, o más bien acordarse de algo. Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

\- Si pudiera lo haría Hotaru, pero no puedo. Para entrar a la resistencia necesitamos al menos cuatro personas o el grupo, gremio o como quieras llamarlo, completo.

\- Yukihara, ¿por qué quieres ponerte en ese peligro?- Preguntó cohibido el rubio.

-No es que quiera ponerme en peligro. Es que, puede que ahora no nos afecte el mandato de Kounji pero dentro de poco lo hará. Además de que las personas de este mundo nos dado la oportunidad de dejar atrás esa jodida vida que teníamos para empezar de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo decidido el rubio. Mikan sonrió y lo abrazó. Y el chico se sonrojó un poco.

\- Además, por qué estar aquí sin hacer nada cuando podemos ayudar a las personas que nos han salvado del abismo. Solo hay que acabar con unos pocos Fukitais y sacar a esta gente de su jodida y triste vida.

\- Estoy dentro.- dijeron, otra vez, Hotaru y Natsume al unísono.

-¿Pero cómo entraremos?- preguntó esta vez solo la pelinegra.

\- De eso me encargaré yo.- dijo alguien del que se habían olvidado.-llevadme allí y entraréis.- ``aunque no quería que entrarais aún, no hasta descubrirlos´´ pensaba.

\- Primero queremos explicaciones.- dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** como ya dije arriba, ¡lo siento! Pero he intentado actualizar lo más pronto posible. Y el fin de semana subiré otro. De nuevo perdón.

Okamidan: gracias por los ánimos, me sube la autoestima que digas eso XD, aunque no creo que sea para tanto.

Isa-chan 1114: estoy feliz porque te guste la historia, en el siguiente capi habrá más secretos, aún no está todo dicho.

Dejen reviews por favor.


	6. Secretos descubiertos 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Tachibana historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Secretos descubiertos 2**

-Sé que queréis explicaciones, pero antes de eso os diré que… no sé si

realmente os podré hacer entrar, quiero decir, no a todos.-los chicos

miraron a Pengüin de manera interrogante.- Puede que Mikan y Natsume

lo logren pero, vosotros dos.- dijo refiriéndose a Ruka y a Hotaru.- es

posible que no.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó alarmada Mikan.- si no somos cuatro no nos

Dejaran entrar.

-Yukihara, Hyuga.- los llamó el colgante por sus nuevos apellidos. Dando a

entender que estaba serio.- Vosotros tenéis una capacidad de lucha

cuerpo a cuerpo muy alta, además de que sabéis usar la espada con gran

destreza.

Todos se sorprendieron, realmente nunca habían, en esta semana y poco, escuchado a Pengüin hablar de esa manera tan seria.

-Es posible que os dejen entrar a los dos solos, para ello deberíais de

formar equipo.

-Pero escuchamos que solo podían entrar grupos de cuatro o más.- replicó

Natsume con vos indiferente, aunque en el fondo tenía algo de curiosidad.

-Hay excepciones, como podríais ser Mikan y tú. Personas que destacan en

diferentes artes. Si descubrís vuestros alices es seguro que entraréis

todos.- contestó Pengüin, y ninguno se percató de lo que escondían sus

palabras.

-Oye, ¿tenemos alices?- Preguntó Hotaru de manera desinteresada,

parece ser que ella si se dio cuenta.

-Es lo más posible, habéis sido enviados a este mundo por algo.- le

contestó.

Pero la chica en su interior se preguntaba que como era posible que ellos tuvieran esos poderes si habían nacido en la tierra.

-Lo que decía, Imai, Nogi debéis conseguir un arte en el que destaquéis o

descubrir vuestros alices.- Hotaru, al escuchar a Pengüin salió de la cocina.

Todos miraron como se iba.

Cuando se fue todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que minutos después, observaron como entraba de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿A dond…

-Mira.- interrumpió Hotaru a Mikan. La chica mostró una especie de cañón

que se colocaba en una mano.

Todos supusieron que eso era lo que había ido a coger en su habitación.

-Puedo luchar con esto.- agregó.

-¿Qué se supone que es?- le preguntaron Ruka y Pengüin al unísono.

-Lo llamo Baka-Gun.- dijo, pero parecía que a ninguno se le habían

disipado las dudas.- Es una especie de pistola, solo que tiene distintas

balas.

El colgante tenía una mirada indescriptible en su cara, era una mezcla de satisfacción y miedo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- Preguntó el colgante.

-Lo he hecho yo, durante esta semana y poco.- dicho esto todos la

miraron. "Cómo es posible que haya descubierto su alice ya" pensaba el

pequeño pingüino.

-Enséñanos lo que puede hacer.- dijo la otra chica muy emocionada.

La oji-violeta se puso el cañón en su mano derecha y apuntó a una pared, disparó, la bala era un puño. La castaña lo vio con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Esta es la que menos daño hace.- los otros tres chicos se quedaron viendo

el agujero que había hecho la "bala" en la pared.- Esta es otra.- dijo

disparando otra bala como la anterior, solo que esta vez, antes de

impactar salió una cuchilla, considerablemente grande y se clavó en la

pared.- Las demás no puedo enseñarlas aquí, pero tengo: bombas

normales y de humo, balas de pistola, también puede disparar cuchillos…

las demás no las recuerdo.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, incluso Hyuga.

-Hotaru… tú… ¡eres increíble!- gritó la castaña.

-Yukihara tiene razón.- concordó el rubio con la chica, Hyuga asintió con la

cabeza, dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

-Así que invención.- susurró Pengüin, de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Ese es tu alice. Invención.- todos miraron a Hotaru, ella había sido la

primera en encontrar o descubrir su alice.

-Increíble

-Siempre me ha gustado construir cosas.- dijo Imai.

-Así que tu alice es un desarrollo de tus capacidades.- susurró el colgante,

aunque nadie lo escuchó.

-Ya solo quedo yo.- dijo Ruka decepcionado.

-Tal vez pueda hacer que entres. Pero no prometo nada.

 **Mikan pdv:**

Después de que Pengüin nos dijera muchas cosas de la resistencia y de haber descubierto el alice de Hotaru, cada uno nos fuimos a nuestra respectiva habitación a asimilar toda la información que hemos obtenido de golpe.

Pengüin nos dijo que por la tarde iríamos a hablar con la gente que está al mando en la resistencia.

Voy a darme un baño hasta que sea la hora de comer, me dirigí al baño de mi habitación. Las habitaciones de nosotros cuatro tienen baño propio, las únicas que no tienen son las otras tres habitaciones.

Cuando salí de la ducha me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes negra unos pantalones cortos de color arena. Y bajé corriendo a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina vi que los demás ya estaban allí, comiendo, lo que parecía ser comida casera, cosa que me sorprendió. Desde que estamos aquí no he comido ni una vez algo casero.

Natsume me señaló un plato que estaba en otra mesa. Le sonreí.

-¿Quién lo ha hecho?- dije al probar el primer bocado de los spaguettis.

Nadie me contestó, simplemente Natsume desvió la mirada y Hotaru me lo señaló. Yo reí un poco.

-Gracias.- dije y seguí comiendo.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos miramos y en silencio nos fuimos a la puerta y nos encaminamos hacia el edificio de la residencia.

Fuimos desarmados, menos Hotaru que llevaba esa pistola rara.

Al llegar allí estaba muy nerviosa, supongo que los demás también. Entramos y nos miraron todas las personas que había dentro. Una recepcionista nos detuvo.

-¿Quiénes sois?- dijo una mujer de pelo azul lacio con flequillo recto

y ojos verde agua. Antes de que contestáramos volvió a hablar.- no

contestéis, no os conozco y yo conozco a todos aquí.- dijo rápidamente

sin mirarnos.- ¿Qué queréis?- dijo por fin mirándonos.

-Estoo…

\- Mira, déjanos pasar.- La chica miró a mi cuello.

-Pengüin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó.

-Quiero hablar con el que controla las incorporaciones.- dijo Pengüin, ahora sé porque dijo que él se encargaría de meternos en la organización.

Nos pusimos en camino hacia el interior cuando la chica nos interrumpió.

-Pengüin-kun, quiero avisarte de que el anterior jefe de incorporación ha sido ascendido y ahora hay otro. Tiene muy mal humor siempre.

\- Gracias por avisar, Mira.- la chica sonrió a mi amigo.

Después de eso seguimos adelante hasta llegar a una gran puerta de metal, las miradas de todas las personas que caminaban por allí estaban puestas en nosotros. Me fijé en alguna cara, algunas tenían cara de duda, otras de pena y otros, algo así, como malicia.

\- Adelante.- dijo mi colgante.

\- Vamos.- susurré, esperando que no me escucharan. Era un ánimo para mí misma.

Natsume, al ver que nadie hacía intentos de abrir la puerta, la abrió él mismo.

Delante de nosotros se expandía una gran sala entera gris, al final de ellas habían unas escaleras que llegaban muy alto, y encima de ellas había una especie de trono, también gris, solo que éste era gris metálico.

Sobre el " trono" había un chico de más o menos nuestra edad, cruzado de piernas, una encima de la otra y cruzado de brazos.

\- Crash- sama.- dijo Pengüin. No sé cómo ha sabido el nombre del tipo ese, si ni siquiera lo han mencionado antes.- Venimos a…

\- No me importa.- dijo ese estúpido levantándose del trono y bajando las escaleras. Cuando digo bajando digo que las saltó y las dejó atrás. Se puso frente a mí.- No necesitamos a unos mocosos que no saben nada de este mundo. Largaos.

\- Nos llamas mocosos cuando tenemos edades parecidas, estúpido.- le contesté.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, niñata?- me contestó despectivamente. En ese momento me enfurecí muchísimo.

\- Te hablaré como me dé la puta gana.- ahora me fijé en su aspecto, era un chico con el pelo negro y desordenado, con ojos también negros. Se notaba que estaba en forma. Se podría suspirar por él, eso sí, mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada.

\- Enana lárgate.- dijo un poco más tranquilo. Realmente no me molesta que me digan enana, lo soy, mido 1´58. Pero que me lo diga este estúpido me molesta demasiado.

\- No.- le contesté, él chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos hombres, si se pueden llamar así, en realidad parecían dos gorilas.

\- Sacadla de aquí.- les ordenó.

Justo antes de que me tocaran le dije:

\- ¿Tienes miedo de luchar contra una "enana"? Serás cobarde.

Crash se acercó a mí de manera amenazante, esperando que me achantara y me fuera. No lo logró ni lo lograría.

-No merece la pena luchar contra ti. Te mataría.- dijo haciéndose el importante.

Cuando iba a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara Natsume me cogió el puño antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo.

\- Si le das una paliza será peor. Demuéstrale de otra manera que eres mejor que él.- me dijo en un susurro en mi oído. Me tranquilicé, tragándome todo mi orgullo y me di la vuelta para irme.

\- ¿Después de echarle huevos te asustas? Lo tuyo es solo palabrería.

Cuando lo dijo me abstuve de darme media vuelta y partirle la cara de un puñetazo o en el peor de los casos, dispararle con el Baka-Gun de Hotaru.

\- Que te den, gilipollas.- le grité y le mostré el dedo de en medio. Después de eso seguí andando y nos fuimos.

Hotaru iba la última, cuando salimos de la habitación se giró, rápidamente sacó su arma y le disparó, con la bala que tiene cuchilla, a la cara, obviamente no disparó para darle, solo para asustarlo. Cosa que creo que consiguió ya que le corto una parte del pelo del lado izquierdo.

-Haré que se trague sus palabras. ¿Os apuntáis?- les pregunté cuando las puestas que conectaban con la sala se cerraron.

\- Por supuesto. Le demostraremos a ese idiota de lo que somos capaces.- dijo Ruka.

Los otros dos simplemente asintieron.

Nos fuimos de allí.

Hotaru se quedó atrás, en el mercado, para comprar materiales para sus próximos inventos. Ruka se quedó con ella. Simplificando las cosas, volví a quedarme sola con el pelinegro.

-Natsume.- el me miró.- Gracias por tranquilizarme.- y le sonreí.

\- No importa.- desvió la mirada.- Pero. Nunca imaginé que tuvieras ese genio, Lunares. Y mucho menos ese vocabulario.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar todo lo que había dicho, realmente no mido mis palabras cuando me enfado.

Le di un golpe en el hombro y me fui corriendo hacia casa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo siento. He vuelto a tardarme más de la cuenta pero no tenía inspiración, además de que el sábado hubo una fiesta y no pude escribir nada. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creéis que harán Mikan y los demás? Algunas cosas se sabrán en el siguiente, otras no.

-Isa-chan1114: Gracias por el apoyo.

-Okamidan: Gracias por el review. Tengo que decir que no te imagino en el papel de Mikan XD. A una de mis amigas le pasó algo parecido solo que ella aceptó XD.

Espero sus reviews.


	7. Conociéndonos

**De nuevo perdón por el retraso, pero no tenía inspiración, además de que he estado de exámenes y no he tenido a penas tiempo. Y otras cosas que me quitaban el ánimo.**

 **Espero que os guste**

* * *

 **Conociéndonos.**

 **Mikan pdv:**

Ya ha pasado un día y medio desde que fuimos a hablar con ese estúpido… Bueno me voy por las ramas. Lo que decía, ya ha pasado un día y medio desde que fuimos a hablar con "ese" y no ha he salido de mi habitación, no si quiera para comer, me siento fatal. Si no hubiera explotado de esa manera, tal vez Pengüin hubiera podido convencerlo.

Aunque he dicho que no he salido de mi habitación, si he salido, sin embargo no me han visto. Salí por la noche para ver las estrellas. Me gustan, me gustan mucho.

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada con lo he hecho, no se puede volver atrás, a no ser que mi alice sea algo relacionado con la modificación del tiempo. Este mundo, sus habitantes, sus poderes… Todo es muy extraño y difícil.

Este sentimiento me recordó cosas que creía ya olvidadas.

- _Mira como llora.- decía una chica mayor que yo._

 _\- Démosle razones para llorar._

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos al recordar todo eso… Me la limpié rápidamente, no quiero llorar, aún no.

 **Normal pdv:**

Los otros tres habitantes de la casa se encontraban en el salón, teniendo una conversación normal, y por primera vez, sin Mikan.

\- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntaba el chico rubio a sus dos acompañantes.

\- Alguien debería subir a ver cómo está.- dijo el chico de cabellera negra.

\- Eso es obvio, pero lo difícil es decidir quién subirá.- volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

-Yo subo.-habló el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro. Se levantó del sofá.

-Ni de coña Hyuga.- habló por primera vez la chica pelinegra. Mientras el rubio cogía a su, ahora amigo, del hombro y lo volvía a sentar.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.- rió nervioso el rubio.

Natsume asintió, sabía que lo detendrían, además no pensaba subir él. Solo quería que su amigo rubio captara el mensaje.

-Deberías ir tú, Imai.

\- Bromeas, ¿verdad?- le contestó la oji-violeta.

\- No.

\- "En qué piensas Hyuga"- se cuestionaba la chica en su mente.

\- Pienso como Natsume, entre chicas os será más fácil entenderos.- dijo el rubio concordando con el azabache.

\- Está bien.-aceptó, a regañadientes y soltando un bufido.

Imai se dirigió hacia la cocina para coger una bandeja y poner comida y, de esa manera, hacer el teatro de que solo va a llevarle comida y no a hablar con ella. Realmente Hotaru no es nada honesta.

Cuando vio que tenía suficiente, se dirigió a las escaleras, no sin antes mandarles a los dos chicos una mirada asesina.

Subió los escalones lentamente, y una vez que estuvo delante de la puerta suspiró y tocó.

\- Seas quien seas, lárgate.- Gritó la castaña, que estaba tumbada en su cama.

\- Voy a entrar.- comentó la pelinegra, ignorando lo dicho por la oji-avellana. Abrió la puerta.

Una vez la puerta abierta se adentró en la habitación. La castaña solo se resignó y la dejo entrar.

\- Nogi e Hyuga me han hecho venir a traerte esto. Quieren que comas.

Mikan simplemente la ignoró. Hotaru dejó la bandeja en una mesilla que había justo al lado de la cama de la chica.

\- Mikan, no sé qué te pasa, no me importa.- dijo la chica intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero en el fondo ella también quería saber que le pasaba a esa chica tan alegre.- Pero al menos deberías comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.- le contestó secamente. La azabache la miró mal.

\- Come.- le ordenó. La castaña solo negó con la cabeza.- Come o te haré que comas.- Mikan se asustó por el tono macabro que Hotaru había usado, rápidamente lo disimuló.

La pelinegra, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, cogió un pedazo de pan con mantequilla de la bandeja y se lo puso delante de la cara a la castaña. Ella simplemente se alejó un poco.

\- No me tientes.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?

-Esto.

Después de decir esas palabras, la pelinegra se subió a la cama y sujetó los pies de la castaña con los suyos propios, a la vez que con una mano sujetaba una de las manos de la otra chica. Cuando la tuvo inmovilizada le estampó el pedazo de pan con mantequilla en la cara. Mikan ante esto usó su mano libre y la puso en la cara de la pelinegra, empujándola.

Ambas se miraron y no pudieron aguantar la risa.

-Mírate la cara jajajaja.- dijo Mikan carcajeándose. Porque Hotaru tenía todo la cara arrugada.

\- Pues tú no estás mejor jajajaja.- dijo la otra chica, también carcajeándose, Mikan tenía todo la cara llena de migas de pan y mantequilla.

Ambas siguieron riéndose, hasta que unos recuerdos de su infancia abarcaron sus mentes. Las risas se cortaron inmediatamente y Mikan soltó una lágrima, que fue limpiada muy rápido, aunque eso no impidió que Hotaru la viera.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-nada.

-Habla.- ordenó.

-Esto parecía un típico momento divertido que comparten las a-amigas. Y no tengo buenas experiencias con esas cosas.

\- Te entiendo, yo tampoco.- Ambas se miraron, entendiéndose mutuamente.- Tal vez te ayude contárselo a alguien que te entienda ¿no?- dijo la azabache aparentado indiferencia sin embargo, en el fondo se moría de curiosidad.

-Tal vez… Bueno yo… Siempre he estado adelantada en los estudios, por lo que en mis clases todos eran mayores que yo… La gente me decía que era muy kuki y mona… Pero todo cambió cuando entré, con 8 años, a la preparatoria… Al principio todo era como en la secundaria. Tenía mi grupo de amigas y eso pero… Un día hicieron un examen muy importante y yo quedé en el primer puesto… Después de eso mis amigas empezaron a estar menos tiempo conmigo e incluso a ignorarme… Yo era una cría y no me enteraba de nada por eso las perseguía… hasta que… Un d-d-día…- Mikan empezó a llorar débilmente, debido a que estaba recordando uno de sus peores traumas.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

Yo iba siguiendo a mis amigas, eran un grupo de cuatro, conmigo cinco. Ellas iban un poco más adelante que yo.

-E-esperadme.- les dije, aunque creo que no me oyeron. Yo corrí para alcanzarlas.

-Mikan vete de aquí.- dijo la líder del grupo, yo las miré sin entender.

-Te odiamos.- dijeron las cuatro la vez.

-¿P-por qué decís e-eso?- les pregunté a punto de llorar.

-Para ser tan inteligente eres muy estúpida.- dijo una de ellas. No pude soportar las lágrimas más tiempo.

\- Y encima llora.- dijo otra de ellas.

-Démosle motivos reales para llorar.- dijo la líder.

Dos de las chicas me cogieron de brazos y piernas y me pegaron a la pared, mientras otra de ellas me sacaba la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme. Mientras tanto, la líder sacaba un cúter de su mochila. La miré con miedo.

Me hizo un pequeño corte en el costado, del que no paraba de salir sangre. Después de ese llegaron más y más cortes, hasta que no quedaba espacio en mi pecho para más.

La chica que me había quitado la ropa me la tiró a la cara, pero estab manchado de barro.

Las cuatro chicas se fueron de allí riéndose como hienas, la líder me gritó:

\- No vulva a acercarte a nosotras o… Bueno, ya sabes lo que te pasará.- y se rieron más.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre me castigó por llevar la ropa tan sucia, cuando le dije lo de los cortes no me creyó tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Los días que me quedaban de curso los pasé sola y sin amigos. Solo había en casa, una chica de mi edad con la que me llevaba bien.

 ** _Fin del Flash Back:_**

\- Serán cabronas esas arpías.- dijo Hotaru cuando Mikan terminó de contar su historia.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo en ese momento.- dijo intentando sonreír, no lo consiguió.

Hotaru limpió las lágrimas que corrían por los ojos de Mikan.

-¿Quieres escuchar lo que me pasó a mí?- Mikan asintió con la cabeza.

\- Cuando tenía doce años yo era una chica muy abierta y extrovertida, aunque sea difícil de creer.- dijo riéndose un poco.- Siempre estaba con mi mejor amiga, de la que dependía completamente… Hasta que un día al salir de clases me llevo lejos de todos… Yo pensaba que me iba a contar un secreto o algo… Pero no fue así. Muchos chicos y chicas salieron y entre todos… me dieron una paliza… No sé por qué lo hizo pero si algo nunca olvidaré, serán sus palabras. "Me das asco, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, o la próxima vez no tendrán piedad". Los primeros días seguía persiguiéndola y esos chicos seguían pegándome… Un día me harté y me convertí en la reina del hielo, además de cambiarme de colegio.- Por muy fuerte que sea, Hotaru no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron la una a la otra para consolarse, ambas lo habían pasado muy mal.

Cuando se calmaron Mikan cogió la mano de Hotaru y treparon hasta el techo por la ventana.

-¿No puedes usar las escaleras como una persona normal?

\- No, no puedo.- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando las estrellas.

\- Hotaru, lo siento por fastidiar todo lo de la resistencia.- dijo apenada.

\- ¿Eso era lo que te pasaba?-La pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa.- Todos íbamos a hacer lo mismo, solo te adelantaste.

Ambas rieron un poco. Se miraron y dijeron a la vez.

-Seamos amigas

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el retraso. Pero tuve una especie de pelea con mis amigas y no tenía ánimo y además cada vez hacía el capítulo no me gustaba como quedaba.

Gracias por los reviews:

 **Isa-chan1114:** XD yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Lo que pasa es que no podía dejar que le pegara. Pero si hubiera sido yo le hubiera pegado XD. Gracias por el review.

 **OkamiDan:** Creo que esta historia te vas a identificar con todos XD todos van a tener sus momentos agresivos. Gracias por el review.

 **TsubasaMay:** Gracias por el review. Es bueno que te guste XD. Nos leemos luego.

Espero sus reviews, si son buenos o malos.

La semana que viene intentaré subir dos capítulos. Y actualizaré una vez por semana, no sé qué días.


	8. La solución

**He tardado en subir pero aquí está, este capítulo está más centrado en los chicos… más o menos.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **La solución:**

 **Normal pdv:**

Mientras las chicas estaban hablando en la habitación de la oji-avellana, los dos chicos permanecían en el salón, esperando y pensando, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-Ruka

-Dime.

\- Tenemos que pensar en algo para hacer que ese idiota de Crash se trague sus palabras.- dijo muy, o bueno, un poco molesto.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- Preguntó Hyuga, el rubio negó.- Eso es lo que molestaba a Lunares. Ella cree que por su culpa no pudimos entrar en la resistencia.

-¿Sabías lo que le pasaba y no has dicho nada? No te entiendo.- le dijo incrédulo y decepcionado el rubio.

Hyuga suspiró.

-¿Sigue sin entenderlo?- preguntó irónico el azabache.

\- ¿Qué debo entender? Aparte de que eres idiota.

Hyuga suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Cuántos somos en la casa Ruka?- el oji-celeste se extrañó por esa pregunta pero contestó de igual forma.

-Cuatro. Ellas dos y nosotros dos.

-Bien. Y ¿qué son ellas?- el chico se extrañó aún más.

-¿Chicas?- respondió dudoso.- Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que pensara. El rubio pensó un poco hasta que llegó a la única conclusión que le parecía acertada.- Querías que ambas se hicieran amigas ¿verdad?- el pelinegro asintió.- Te diste cuenta de que si no les dabas un empujón nunca entablarían una amistad.- volvió a asentir. El rubio se quedó totalmente sorprendido, no se esperaba que ese chico tan frío e inexpresivo se diera cuenta de todos los sentimientos ocultos de las chicas.

-Exacto

-Pero no me puedo creer que te dieras cuenta de todo.

-No fue muy difícil. Es fácil saber lo que piensa Lunares e Imai es demasiado parecida a mí como para no darme cuenta.

-Cierto.- concordó con él el rubio.- Pero ¿por qué les diste este empujón? Yo creo que se llevaban bien.- debatió el oji-celeste.

-Se llevaban bien pero estaban como a la defensiva y reacias a entablar amistad, no sé si lo entiendes.- le dijo indiferente, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Más o menos lo entiendo, pero es increíble que conociéndonos tan poco tiempo lo descubrieras todo.- Hyuga se puso incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.- Si todo lo que dices es cierto, que es lo más probable, pueden tener algún malentendido arriba, ¿deberíamos ir a ver cómo van?

Natsume se encogió de hombros, lo que el otro chico tomó como en "me da igual", por tanto ambos subieron escaleras arriba. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta escucharon un llanto proveniente de la habitación de la castaña. Ambas lo reconocieron como el llanto de Mikan.

Nogi se dispuso a entrar en la habitación ya que se encontraba preocupado por la chica, a veces Imai podía ser demasiado fría, y un poco cruel. Hyuga le cogió del hombro e impidió que entrara a la habitación, el chico se desconcertó, en la mirada del azabache se podía notar un poco de preocupación. El azabache negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no entrara.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó en susurros para que las chicas no los oyeran.

-Deben arreglarse y entenderse solas, además si entras ahora las incomodarás.- razonó el oji-rojo, también en susurros.

-Llevas razón. A las chicas no les gusta que las vean llorar.- dijo pensativo. **(Esto lo digo por mí y mis amigas, no sé las demás).**

Poco a poco ambos se fueron retirando a otra de las habitaciones, para ser más exactos, a la habitación Natsume. Una vez dentro Hyuga se sentó en su cama y Nogi en una silla, el chico puso la silla mirando en dirección a la cama antes de sentarse.

-¿Y? ¿Algo pensado?- le preguntó el rubio, haciendo referencia a un plan para hacer que Crash se tragara sus palabras.

-Para que se pueda llamar plan necesito información.

-Explícate.- dijo, o más bien ordenó el rubio.

-Tengo algo planeado pero me falta información sobre este mundo para completarlo.- el oji-celeste le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara y le explicara su plan.-Había pensado que si no podemos entrar, hagámoslo desde fuera.- dijo de manera críptica y misteriosa.

-¿En serio?- dijo sarcástico. Hyuga sonrió un poco.

-Si no podemos actuar dentro de la resistencia, podemos crear un grupo de… ¿cazadores? Nosotros.- explicó, entonces Ruka lo miró, era un buen plan solo que, como ya había dicho Hyuga, les faltaba información.

-Es un buen plan.- El azabache sonrió con suficiencia, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco incómodo.- Pero no podemos hacer nada si no obtenemos información sobre lo Fukitais y los bosques.

-Ese es el problema, no sé qué podemos hacer.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Podemos preguntarle a Pengüin?- dijo de pronto del rubio. El oji-rojo se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

-Ya has hecho mucho.- dijo el rubio para animarlo pero, en realidad, el azabache no estaba triste, sino que estaba riendo irónicamente en su cabeza ya que no había pensado lo más obvio.

-Vamos a por ese collar bipolar.- dijo Hyuga después de un tiempo.

-Espera impaciente. Escucha.- le dijo el rubio mientras lo volvía a sentar en la cama. Aún se podía escuchar un poco de llanto.- Esperemos a que se calmen un poco.- Hyuaga asintió.

Ambos chicos entablaron una conversación sobre temas triviales, eso sí, sin tocar nada relacionado con su pasado.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se durmieron.

 **Una hora y media después:**

Nogi abrió los ojos lentamente, se los frotó y miró por la ventana, se sorprendió al ver que era de noche, aunque no estaba seguro de la hora.

Se acercó a la cama y movió a Hyuga, quien no se inmutó. Lo volvió a mover, de nuevo, sin resultados. El chico recordó una conversación de hace un par de días en la que el pelinegro dijo que tenía el sueño pesado. Al darse cuenta de que moviéndolo no conseguiría nada, tiró de su brazo hasta que el oji-rojo cayó al suelo.

Al caer contra el suelo, se despertó.

-"Por fin"- pensó el rubio.- Nos hemos dormido. Debemos hablar con Pengüin, ya no se escucha ruido.- el otro chico asintió, todavía un poco adormilado.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la de la castaña, al llegar se encontraron la puerta abierta y, para su sorpresa, no había nadie dentro.

Los chicos miraron la habitación, buscando a Pengüin o algún indicio de que las chicas aún estuvieran aquí. No encontraron nada de ellas, salvo la ventana abierta. Por otro lado encontraron al colgante sobre un escritorio.

-Oye, dinos todo lo que sepas de los fukitais y del bosque.- dijo el pelinegro de manera brusca, no le había sentado muy bien que lo despertaran.

-No sé nada.

-Pengüin por favor, es importante.- pidió el rubio.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Déjate de juegos collar.- volvió a decir Hyuga, esta vez de manera hostil.

-Natsume cálmate.

-Chicos, de verdad que no se nada. Me explicaron lo básico y me enviaron con Mikan.

-¿Qué es lo básico?

-Todo lo que sabéis, Ruka.

-¿Quién te envió? En la resistencia te conocían.- Preguntó el azabache acusadoramente.

-No puedo decirlo.

-Dilo.- ordeno el oji-rojo

-¡Aún no puedo, ya llegará el momento!- gritó el colgante. Hyuga soltó un bufido y lanzó a Pengüin a la cama.

-Mañana le contaremos el plan a las chicas y seguro que entre los cuatro pensaremos en algo para obtener la información.

Hyuga asintió no muy convencido.

-Hablando de las chicas. ¿Cómo les ha ido?- preguntó el oji-celeste al colgante.

-Bien, supongo. No entiendo bien las relaciones humanas.

-Si quieres verlo por ti mismo estarán en el tejado. Lunares nunca usa las escaleras.- dijo Natsume.

Así que Ruka decidió subir a ver qué tal iban, llevándose a Natsume con él. Fueron por la ventana.

-Parece que les ha ido bastante bien.- dijo Nogi, ya que en el momento en el que subían escucharon a las dos chicas decir al unísono: "seamos amigas".

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** y terminé, no sabéis lo que me ha costado hacer el capítulo, no he tenido tiempo, entre estudiar para los exámenes finales, y leer el manga de Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles.

Intentaré subir otro mañana pero no sé si podré, sino lo subiré el luner o el martes, aparte del de esa semana.

Gracias por los reviews.

 **TsubasaMay:** Gracia por decir que eres mi fan XD, no sé cómo puedes decir eso de esta historia, si se puede llamar así. Ah y a mikan y hotaru todavía le queda mucho que pasar y sobre todo mucho por descubrir… Pero no sigo que si no hago spoilers.

 **OkamiDan:** tuvo que ser duro… Pero, aunque no puedo decir que me alegre lo que te pasó… Así conociste el anime y demás y escribiste tu fic XD. Espero que no te identifiques con más tragedias de los pasados de los chicos.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué será lo que esconde Pegüin? Aún queda mucho para saber esto último pero acepto especulaciones.

Acepto reviews tanto buenos como malos.


	9. ¿Qué hacer?

**¿Qué hacer?**

* * *

 **Normal pdv**

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecían por el horizonte, dando de lleno en las caras de las dos chicas que se encontraban dormidas en el tejado de una de las múltiples casas de Central Town.

Poco a poco una de las chicas se sintió incómoda al notar la luz en sus ojos, despacio los abrió, se percató de que seguían en el tejado.

-"Nos quedamos dormidas anoche, que idiotas".- pensó y sonrió ante lo último.

Miró a la chica castaña que tenía al lado, estaba echada en su hombro y con un poco de baba colgando de la boca, se veía muy tranquila.

-Debería dejarla.- susurró para sí la pelinegra.- A no ser…

La chica se levantó de golpe, ocasionando que la oji-avellana cayera directa al tejado. Al chocar su levantó bruscamente, con una expresión muy extraña, adormilada, asustada y en posición de pelea.

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba se relajó, aunque después puso una cara de enfado.

-Mooo Hotaru eres mala.- dijo arrugando la nariz y con dos lagrimones muy falsos en sus ojos.

Hotaru rió un poco y Mikan se contagió con la risa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude resistirme.- Mikan simplemente infló las mejillas.

-Deberíamos bajar ¿no?- dijo la castaña, la azabache asintió.

Ambas bajaron, eso sí, mientras la oji-violeta bajaba usando las escaleras, como una persona normal. La otra chica bajaba por su ventana como ya era costumbre.

Ambas se volvieron a encontrar en las escaleras, bajaron juntas y se dirigieron a la cocina, allí, Imai evitó que Mikan desayunara unos cereales, como siempre. En cambio, le dijo:

-Oye hagamos un buen desayuno.- Mikan se incomodó.- Hyuga nos ha hecho la comida dos días, aunque ayer tú no estabas.- La castaña no sabía cómo decirle que no sabía cocinar, en su casa su madre siempre evitaba que intentara hacer algo por sí misma.

Cuando era una cría no sabía por qué era, pero al ir creciendo se dio cuenta de que lo que en realidad quería su madre era que siempre dependiera de ella, para que así no pudiera irse de casa.

-Hotaru… yo… no sé cocinar.- La azabache la miró, era raro que cualquier persona con dieciocho años no supiera cocinar, ya sea hombre o mujer.

La chica comprendió aún menos cuando recordó que Mikan siempre estuvo adelantada en lo que respecta al estudio. Pero aun teniendo curiosidad no le preguntó nada ya que su cara de dolor y amargura era una clara prueba de que no le gustaba hablar de ello.

-Qué se le va a hacer, te enseñaré.-dijo la pelinegra restándole importancia.- Ya me pagarás en algún momento.- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Gracias.- dijo riendo de manera nerviosa.

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra- Hotaru estaba cogiendo los ingredientes y lo utensilios necesarios para hacer las tortitas, y Mikan estaba poniéndose… o más bien peleándose con el delantal de cocina. La pelinegra al ver so suspiró y la ayudó.

-Esto va a ser un duro trabajo.- dijo tan bajo que la castaña no la escucho.

 ** _En otro lugar:_**

-Podíais haber tenido hijos más inteligentes.- dijo una sombra, que estaba sentada en una especie de trono negro. Ésta rio macabramente a la vez que veía a la castaña y a la pelinegra pelearse, la oji-castaña se había pasado ocho pueblos con la harina.

 ** _Devuelta a la casa:_**

El chico pelinegro se despertó poco a poco, aunque seguía cansado se levantó, tenía que hacer cosas. Sim embargo era temprano aún, se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en la cama pero se detuvo, era mejor que se desperezase ya.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, al estar frente a la pila se miró al espejo y se lavó la cara. Se mojó la cabeza un poco, esa noche había sudado un poco y tenía calor, se ducharía pero le daba pereza. Luego lo haría.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para, después, dirigirse a la cocina y detenerse justo en la puerta. Salían ruidos extraños del interior de la cocina y como era curioso abrió la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido.

Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, había una chica castaña con harina en la cara y en la ropa, encima de ella se encontraba la pelinegra, que también estaba llena de harina, como si le hubiera caído un saco entero, pegándole en la cabeza por ser tan idiota, o eso suponía el chico.

No dijo nada y siguió observando.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?- hizo la pregunta retórica la azabache.

-No lo sé.- dijo con dos lágrimas falsas. Y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos a seguir.- dijo levantándose y ayudando a la otra chica.

Ambas siguieron con su tarea, sin percatarse del chico, que por cierto estaba sin camisa, que estaba en la puerta.

El otro chico se despertaba poco a poco, se dirigió al baño, aún medio dormido, y se lavó la cara, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se puso una camiseta, al contrario que el azabache.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde vio al azabache observando como las chicas terminaban de hacer las tortitas, también se quedó mirando, esas chicas eran realmente guapas.

-Mikan.- la nombrada la miró.- coge los platos.- la chica obedeció a la orden.

Pusieron la comida en los platos, poniendo cuatro para cada una de ellas dos y seis para cada uno de los chicos.

-¿Voy a llamarlos?- preguntó la oji-avellana. La pelinegra asintió.

Lo que Mikan no se esperaba era encontrare con los dos chicos, el pelinegro echado en el marco de la puerta y el rubio casi en la entrada de la cocina.

Por sus posturas pudo deducir que el rubio apenas y acababa de llegar pero Natsume llevaba un buen rato allí.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí Natsune-kun?-dijo la castaña con un aura negra saliendo de detrás suya.

-Desde que Imai y tú estabais en el suelo.- dijo en tono burlesco.

Mikan se sonrojó, debido a que las estuvo observando casi todo el tiempo y no dijo nada. Se acercó amenazante al azabache y empezó a darle golpecitos en el hombro. Desde otro lado la otra chica le decía con señas al rubio que se sentara a comer, los otros dos chicos imitaron su acción pero aun así, la chica seguía golpeando al oji-rojo.

Mientras todos comían, Mikan aún le ``pegaba´´ a Hyuga, Hotaru al ver esto le hizo una seña con la mano para que, de alguna manera, hiciera que la chica comiera.

Natsume lo pensó un poco, y llegó a la conclusión de que sería difícil. Cogió las tortitas de la chica y las puso en su plato, así, él iba comiendo y mientras la chica descansaba de darle golpes y se preparaba para seguir con su tarea, el azabache aprovechaba para darle algún que otro trozo a ella.

Ante esto, Ruka intentaba aguantar la risa, y digo intentaba porque no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Oye.- los llamó el oji-celeste. Los demás lo miraron, Mikan seguía con los golpes.- ayer Natsume y yo pensamos en algo para que Crash se trague sus palabras.- ante esto Mikan puso atención, pero no paró.- Pues…

-Espera.- lo detuvo el pelinegro.- Lunares, sé que te gustan mis músculos pero ¿podrías dejar de tocarlos?- dijo de manera burlona, mientras Mikan se fijaba y se daba cuenta de que el chico no llevaba camiseta, se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.- Ya puedes Ruka.

-Vale.- dijo riendo nervioso.- Pues el plan es atacar el bosque sur nosotros solos, e intentar llegar hasta el ``Dios Maligno´´. Pero necesitamos información del bosque y, antes de que preguntéis, Pengüin no sabe más que nosotros.

-Lo siento.- dijo apenado el colgante.

-¿Se os ocurre como conseguir información?

-Por supuesto.- dijo la pelinegra.- Preguntémosle directamente a ellos.

-No creo que nos digan nada, Hotaru.- dijo desconcertada la castaña.

-Pengüin, ¿hay algún lugar en Central Town donde se reúnan los miembros de la resistencia, algo así como un bar?- preguntó.

Hyuga captó un poco por donde iba.

-Si no recuerdo mal, suelen reunirse en un bar casi a las afueras, creo que su nombre era Class- B.- dijo el pingüino pensativo.- Ah y como dice su nombre se reúne la gente de clase b, los que no son muy buenos ni tan inteligentes como los líderes.

Los chicos rieron nerviosos por su explicación.

-Pues preguntémosle a ellos.- dijo Imai.

-No creo que nos digan Hotaru.-repitió la castaña. La azabache suspiró.

-Iremos un sábado por la noche, estarán borrachos y…- dijo el azabache.

-Somos dos chicas, que no estamos nada mal.- completó la pelinegra.

-EEEEEh.- gritó la castaña.- Genial, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

-Es buena idea, pero ¿podréis?- preguntó el rubio.

-Lo intentaré. Mikan seguro lo logrará.- dijo la oji-violeta.

-Decidido. En dos días iremos a ese bar y conseguiremos la información necesaria.- dijeron la castaña y el azabache a la vez.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Se lo que dije pero tengo escusa. No he tenido tiempo para nada, he estado hasta el cuello de exámenes, trabajos, maquetas… Me da dolor de cabeza recordarlo.

Bueno, Gracias por los reviews.

 **OkamiDan:** Solo puedo decir que sus pasados no son tan malos, pero son extraños también. Es cierto que es muy parecido a los RPG, en un principio no iba a ser un fic, simplemente era una idea que se me ocurrió pero, de tanto leer fic, me dieron ganas de publicar uno y escogí esta historia porque era la mejor podía adaptar. Y lo de llorar, lo decía por mí y mis amigas, no nos gusta llorar frente a la gente porque no nos gusta vernos débiles ni dar pena.

 **TsubasaMay:** La semana de exámenes es un asco, la odio peroooo por suerte ya he terminado. No creo que sea para tanto. Y perdón por hacerte esperar tanto jeje. Me gusta la idea de que se atragante. Me alegra que te guste.

 **Zuki sakura:** me alegro que te guste, enserio.

No sabéis lo bien que sienta ver una notificación de reviews, bueno si lo sabeis… Por eso me entendéis.

 ** _Tal vez_** esta semana suba otro.

Dejar reviews. Si son criticas también.


	10. Noche en el bar

**Hubiera subido el cap antes pero creí haberlo subido el domingo por la noche, pero tal parece que no -.-U Bueno, un poco tarde pero aquí está.**

* * *

 **Noche en el bar:**

 **Pdv Mikan:**

Hace un día y medio que Hotaru y Natsume propusieron la idea de ir al bar. No quiero ir pero es la única forma de conseguir la información, ¿verdad?

-Mikan, prepárate. Nos vamos en dos horas.- me gritó Hotaru desde se habitación.

-¡Vale!

Me dirigí al baño que había en mi habitación, abrí el grifo y mientras me quité la ropa, esperé a que se pusiera a la temperatura que quería y me metí bajo él. Y me puse a pensar, como siempre que me duchaba.

En realidad ir al bar me daba miedo, no porque intentaran aprovecharse de mí los borrachos. Si no por lo que me volvía al meterme en un vestido. Todo culpa de mi madre, quería casarme en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho pero no pudo, alejaba a cualquier chico que se viera un poco interesado, con un vestido no soy yo, aunque es un poco raro. A veces puedo ser misteriosa, otras hacerme la tonta, según el hombre que sea, solo para contentarlo, mientras que otras veces era más fría un cubito de hielo.

Definitivamente no quería que me vieran así.

Me lavé el pelo y el cuerpo, al darme cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo en la ducha.

Me puse la ropa interior y me miré al espejo. Suspiré. Lamentable, no podía salir con esta cara. Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y me asentí a mí misma.

-Así está mejor.- me dije.

Salí del baño y miré el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, era de un color rojo brillante, muy bonito. Corto, por la mitad del muslo y pegado al cuerpo, perfecto para hacerse notar.

Volví a suspirar. No sé porque dejamos que los chicos compraran los vestidos.

Me lo puse y lo acomodé, era justo mi talla. Fui al baño de nuevo y me maquillé, aunque nunca me ha gustado es necesario para esta noche.

Me puse un poco de rímel y me delineé los ojos.

-Con esto bastará.- volví a hablar sola.

-¿Os falta mucho chicas?-gritó Ruka desde el salón, o eso creo.

-Poco.- contestamos Hotaru y yo a la vez.

-Mikan te queda muy bien.- me dijo mi colgante.

-Gracias.- le agradecí sinceramente.

Me colgué a Pengüin del cuello y lo metí bajo el vestido. Salí de mi habitación y vi que Hotaru estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ella llevaba un vestido igual al mío, solo que era de color violeta, y llevaba también poco maquillaje.

-Te queda muy bien, Hotaru.- dije con una sonrisa.

-A ti también.- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas bajamos las escaleras hasta el salón, no vimos a los chicos así que nos dirigimos a la cocina y vimos cuatro platos, dos de ellos con más comida que los otros.

-Comed lo que queráis.-dijo Ruka señalando los platos en los que había carne, no sé cuál era.- Os hará falta, tendréis que beber.

Hotaru puso mala cara.

-¿No has bebido nunca?- le pregunté.

-Un par de veces pero no me sienta muy bien.- contestó. En mi caso yo estaba acostumbrada a beber, a los quince mi madre empezó a llevarme a las fiestas que organizaba para la empresa y me hacía beber para aparentar que era mayor.

-¿Y tú has bebido Lunares?- me preguntó el idiota pelinegro.

-Sí, alguna que otra vez.- le contesté secamente. Recordar a mi madre es un castigo por el que no quiero volver a pasar.

Terminamos de comer sin volver a hablar.

-Es hora de irnos.- aseguró Pengüin bajo mi vestido.

Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente Hotaru y yo cogimos una chaqueta negra cada una y nos fuimos.

De camino hacia allí Pengüin nos indicó el camino a seguir.

-Ahora a la izquierda, y al final de la calle a la derecha y habremos llegado.- dijo como última indicación.

-¿Estáis listas chicas?- preguntó el rubio.

-Sí.- contesté, de nuevo, secamente. Me estaba metiendo en el papel. Hotaru simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Llegamos.- dijo el oji-rojo. Mirándome, no ha pardo de hacerlo desde que salimos de casa. Pero algo me dice que no es por mi aspecto.

-Hyuga, una foto dura más.- él ni se inmutó ante lo que dije y siguió mirándome, más bien analizándome.- Hotaru y yo entraremos primero, debemos hacerles creer que venimos solas, sino, no funcionará.

Todos me miraron. Supongo que todos iban a decir lo mismo. Tal vez les sorprenda que la idea venga de mí. Algún día les mostraré quien soy.

-Vamos.- dijo Hotaru.

-Yo voy primero. Tenemos que ser blancos fáciles, las más fáciles son las que van solas.- dije deteniendo a Hotaru de entrar.

Otra vez me miraron. Esta vez los ignoré y entré.

-Pengüin, no hagas ruido.- le dije a mi colgante, él me contestó con un casi inaudible "sí".

Me acerqué a la barra y examiné un poco la gente que había, en especial a los hombres.

Había un chico de unos 26 años más o menos, sentado en una mesa, solo. Estaba ya un poco borracho, sería fácil sacarle información.

Me pedí una copa de Whisky, es de lo poco que me gusta y, me dirigí hacia su mesa.

El chico era normal, no se podía comparar con Natsume o Ruka pero tampoco era lo peor que he visto. Ojos negros y cabello marrón despeinado.

-¿Está ocupado?- le pregunté señalando el asiento en frente suya. El tipo tan solo negó con la cabeza. Me senté.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tipo habló.

-¿Qué trae a una chica a un bar como este?- dijo señalando el bar con mala cara. Yo sonreí.

-Quien sabe.- dije en tono misterioso. El tipo arqueó las cejas y rio levemente.

-Soy Daichi. ¿Y usted es?-dijo alargando la última palabra.

-Yu…- iba a decir mi apellido así que cogí un nombre cualquiera que empezara por yu.- Yuki, soy Yuki.

-Bonito nombre.- dijo mientras llamaba a un camarero, cuando llegó, Daichi le pidió que le rellenara el vaso. El camarero asintió y al minuto tuvo un nuevo vaso lleno.

Hotaru entró en ese momento y fue hacia la barra y pidió una copa, luego hizo lo que yo, buscó un chico con el que sentarse.

Daichi y yo continuamos hablando durante un tiempo hasta que me hizo la pregunta a la que quería llegar.

-Yuki-cha~n- dijo canturreando, ya estaba bastante borracho.- ¿eres una alice o trabajas en algo?- yo sonreí para dentro.

-La verdad soy una ali~ce- dije yo también canturreando, aunque falsamente, aún no estaba tan borracha. Debido a eso pude mentir.

Poco a poco fui metiéndome en el tema de la resistencia, me contestó todo lo que le pregunté, solo que de forma general. Apenas y podía enlazar bien las frases con esa cantidad de alcohol en la sangre.

Cuando todas mis dudas estuvieron resueltas me cambié de asiento y me coloqué en el que estaba al lado suyo, le acaricié el brazo hasta llegar a la zona del codo y pellizqué un nervio y Daichi cayó inconsciente.

-Perecía buen tipo pero resultó ser asqueroso.- dije para mí misma recordando los momentos en los que intentó meterme mano por debajo de la mesa.

Hice esto con otro par de chicos más y Hotaru hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambas terminamos nos fuimos a la puerta y salimos fuera, un par de minutos después salieron los chicos, que para ser sincera, no sé cuando entraron.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ruka, que se notaba que se había pasado un poco con las copas también.

-Tenemos lo necesario pero quiero más información.

-Lunares ya es muy tarde.- me regañó Natsume.- son las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Me sorprendí de que fuera tan tarde.

-Natsume llévatelos a casa.- dije señalando a la pelinegra y al rubio.-No creo que deban estar aquí más tiempo. Ya están bastante mal.

-Eres tú la que más ha bebido ¿sabes?

-Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado al alcohol.- dije mirando a otro lado.

-Vámonos.

-Yo me quedo, Hyuga. Lo único que nos han dado es información general, es útil, pero puedo conseguir algo mejor.

Natsume soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-No debería dejarte sola aquí…

-Pero esos dos no podrán llegar a casa solos.- el los miró y rio un poco.

-Cierto, pero no me acuerdo de cómo hemos llegado aquí- dijo rascándose la nuca. Yo saqué a Pengüin del vestido y me lo quité.

-Toma, él te guiará.- Hyuga me miró con cara de "ni de coña".- Me aprendí el camino, supuse que algo así podía pasar.

-De acuerdo pero… Ten cuidado.- yo le sonreí y asentí.

-Si alguien se me acerca le daré un puñetazo.- dije levantando un brazo hacia arriba.

Natsume sonrió.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero ten cuidado, estás un poco borracha.

-No hay que de preocuparse.- él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.- Nos vemos más tarde.

Hyuga asintió mientras sujetaba a los otros dos del brazo y empezaba a caminar.

Yo suspiré, por ¿Enésima? Vez en el día. No estoy segura. Volví a entrar, esta vez me senté en la barra.

Les había mentido, hacer esto me trajo recuerdos de cuando tenía dieciséis y todas las chicas de mi edad tenían novio y en las fiestas de mi madre coqueteaba con los chicos. Me estremecí con solo recordarlo.

Pedí una copa y me la bebí de una vez.

-Deberías bajar el ritmo.- dijo alguien a mi lado, lo ignoré y pedí otra.- Lo digo en serio.- le encaré por pesado, sé cuál es mi limite y estaba lejos de él.

-Quieres dejarme en paz.- le espeté. El chico era bastante guapo unos 20 o 21 años, cabello azul, casi negro y ojos azules oscuros, un poco más claros que su pelo, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente que estaba tapada parcialmente con su cabello **_(el personaje es de modelo igual que Gray de Fairy Tail)._**

-No, simplemente me preocupo por una chica guapa.- dijo y me sonrojé.- Soy Keitaro.

-Mikan.- y le extendí mi mano. No vi necesario mentirle, no iba a ser alguien a quien le intentara sacar información.

-¿Y?-lo miré sin entender.- ¿Qué estás ahogando en alcohol?

-Pasados oscuros.- dije tenebrosamente. Él sonrió.- ¿Y tú?

-Celebrando.- le interrogué con la mirada.- Hace dos años que me hice esta cicatriz.- dijo señalándose la frente.

-Hombres.- suspiré.

-Oye, esta cicatriz me la hice en un combate, es muy importante.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Ambos reímos.

-Me caes bien.- le dije terminando lo que quedaba en mi vaso. Seguidamente pedí otro.

-Tú también.- y pagó mi bebida.-Oye ¿qué le ha pasado a esos tíos?- dijo señalando a los tres que había dejado inconscientes.

-Digamos que tenían las manos muy largas.- volvimos a reír.

-Oye, ¿en qué combate te hiciste la cicatriz?

-En el bosque, contra un Fukitai de quinto tipo.- dijo en un susurro.- Ahora no son un problema pero en ese entonces acababa de empezar. Tenía que demostrarle a un amigo que podía hacerlo.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado pero no podía quejarme, este chico no estaba tan perjudicado como los otros. Me estaba dando detalles involuntariamente.

-Yo también quiero demostrarle algo a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-A un tipo arrogante que se llama Crash.

-Qué casualidad.- lo miré raro.- ese es mi amigo.- lo miré más raro aún.- No estoy orgulloso de eso.- ambos reímos

-Kei-kun.-dije, ya bastante afectada por tantas copas.- Dime cosas sobre los bosques, quiero demostrarle a ese estúpido que se equivoca.- dije soltando bruscamente el vaso sobre la barra. Él sonrió mientras me daba hipo.

-Bueno…

…

…

…

Me desperté en mi cama, con un dolor de cabeza leve, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que bebí. No sé cómo había llegado allí, lo único que recuerdo es estar hablando con Kei-kun sobre Crash.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

No recuerdo nada de los bosques, joder. Este chico podía haberme dicho mucho, estoy seguro de que lo hizo, pero no recuerdo nada. Mierda.

Me levanté de la cama, me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido, me lo quité y me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones cualquiera.

Bajé abajo. Era pasado medio día.

Me los encontré en la cocina, comiendo. No me fijé en lo que era, cogí un plato y comí.

-¿Cómo fue?- me preguntó Hyuga. Parecía que él no se emborrachó apenas. En cambio, los otros dos estaban medio muertos.

Los dos estaban con la cara pegada a la mesa, comiendo de alguna manera.

-La verdad, no recuerdo mucho.- dije riendo nerviosa.- lo último que recuerdo es estar hablando con un chico, muy majo por cierto, me iba a decir cosas sobre los bosques pero no sé lo que dijo.

Hyuga suspiró.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Crees que sería importante?- me arrugué en mi asiento.- Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual. Lo que me extraña es que no tengas resaca.- me rasqué la nuca.

-Mi cuerpo sabe digerir bien la bebida. Cambiando el tema… Luego intentaré recordar algo.

Seguimos comiendo sin más interrupciones, ni nuestras de los otros dos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Y listo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Keitaro en el bar? ¿Lo sabremos en algún momento? Quien sabe XD.

Quería decir que dudo poder actualizar más esta semana, el miércoles me voy de vacaciones a un lugar sin internet Si no tuviera que escribir el cap entero… **_Intentaré, si me da tiempo_** subirlo.

Gracias por lo reviews a:

 **OkamiDan:** Lo hice con esa intención XD.

Aquí tienes una parte de la noche en el bar, no sé si sea tan gracioso. No se me da bien la comedia.

Gracias en serio. Me da mucha alegría que digas eso. (Aunque no creo que sea tan buena)

 **AKABANE-14:** Me alegra que te guste, y no creo que la deje de publicar. Tal vez haya veces que tarde más en publicar pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Dejen reviews plis. Si son malos bien y si son buenos mejor.


	11. Recuerdos del bar

**Primero que nada decir que lo siento por la tardanza, no sé cuánto tiempo Ha sido pero, en serio lo siento.**

* * *

 **Recuerdos del bar:**

Cuando terminé de comer subí de nuevo a mi habitación. Al llegar arriba me tiré en la cama, caí boca abajo.

Suspiré.

Cuando bebo esto me suele pasar, en cuanto me pongo un poco borracha lo olvido todo. Pero es que esto tiene que ser coña, ¿justo en el momento indicado pierdo la conciencia? Debe de ser una broma.

Volví a suspirar.

Cerré los ojos un momento. Pensé en los recueros que tenía de anoche. Recordé la conversación con esos tipos, de los que no recuerdo el nombre. Recordé haber conocido a Kei-kun, del que tampoco recuerdo el nombre completo.

Intenté recordar cada palabra de nuestra conversación. Estuve así un tiempo pero no pasó nada, nada venía a mi mente.

Suspiré otra vez.

Me incorporé y miré al techo, era blanco aunque por las esquinas estaba un poco desgastado.

Volví a centrarme. Me tumbé de nuevo. Cerré los ojos.

El sueño pronto me venció.

…

…

…

Desperté un par de horas después. Mientras me estiraba recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Me alegré de recibir tantos datos sobre los bosques pero tenía la sensación de que había pasado algo más. Algo importante que no he podido recordar.

Que importa. Tengo que contarle todo a Natsume.

Bajé corriendo al salón, donde suponía que él se encontraba. No me equivoqué, lo que no esperaba era ver que Hotaru y Ruka estaban tumbados en el sofá, uno durmiendo en el hombro del otro.

Miré a Natsume y les señalé, él se encogió de hombros.

-En cuanto se sentaron entraron en ese estado.- de cierto modo no era solo dormir, era una especie de inconsciencia. Me reí por lo bajo.- ¿Y? ¿Recordaste algo?- yo asentí efusivamente.

-He recordado la mayoría de cosas.- me senté en la mesa, justo en frente del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado Natsume.- Según me dijo Kei-kun hay varias capas en el bosque. Nadie sabe cuántas. Y por cada capa los fukitais se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

-Es parecido a los RPG.

-Exacto. También creen que Kounji o el "Dios Maligno" se encuentra en el centro de todo el bosque sur. Y las capas de Fukitais se encuentran rodeándolo.

-Algo así como una diana ¿no?- asentí.- Y Kounji sería el centro.- aseguró.

-Una vez que te explican un poco es fácil comprender el resto.- él asintió.-También me dijo que hay límites.- él me miró extrañado.- Lo que quiero decir es que hay unos límites de capas a los que podemos acceder sin tener alice. Normalmente si se tiene experiencia luchando sería posible llegar hasta el quinto aunque solo si son parejas. Me dijo que hasta que nos acostumbremos o consigamos alices que no vayamos solos.- dije a modo de advertencia. En el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo me he dado cuenta de que no le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente.

En verdad, no somos tan diferentes.

-Yo que tú acataría el mismo consejo.- dijo con sorna. Yo rodé los ojos.-¿Me tomas por tonto?- yo me hice la tonta. Natsume se inclinó hacia delante, de manera que su cara estaba al lado de la mía, con su boca cerca de mi oído.- Después de todo… No somos tan diferentes.- susurró tan cerca de mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

Se separó de mí mientras yo me removía incomoda en mi sitio, con el mayor disimulo posible.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a mí nos miramos. Ninguno se movía durante unos minutos.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- le dije con toda la convicción que tenía.

Él me analizó con la mirada. Estuvo un largo tiempo en silencio. Dejó de mirarme y negó con la cabeza.

Mierda… No sé lo que piensa.

-¿Algo más, Lunares?- en ese momento me comenzó a doler la cabeza. A cada segundo dolía más.

Y… recordé algo. Lo que no pude recordar antes y me molestaba.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

Hace un par de horas dije que no había llegado a mi límite, pues bien, ahora lo he sobrepasado. Si me levanto posiblemente me caeré.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared, detrás de la barra del bar. Las seis de la mañana, debería volver.

-Kei-kun~.- le llamé.- Tengo que irme~

-Noooo. ¿Tan pronto~?

-¿Pronto?- me reí.- Son las seis de la mañana. Llevo aquí *hip* toda la noche.

Él se rio, supongo que de mi hipo.

-Mooo, no te vayas *hip*- decía mientras simulaba que lloraba.

-Lo siento *hip* pero tengo que irme.- me levanté y perdí el equilibrio, casi me caigo si Kei-kun no me hubiese agarrado de la cintura.

-Mejor te acompaño jejeje.- dijo riendo, debido a la forma de andar que llevamos.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Por el camino hicimos mucho ruido, íbamos cantando y dando tropiezos.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche Mikan.- dijo ya sin hipo.

-Yo también Kei-kun. Ha sido genial.

Poco a poco nuestros rostros se juntaron, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso no muy casto. Pero tampoco demasiado apasionado.

Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos.

-Hagamos un trato.- lo miré sin entender.- Si nos volvemos a encontrar y ambos nos recordamos. Intentemos salir.

-De acuerdo.- le dije sonriendo y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Y a partir de ahí no tengo más memorias.

 ** _Fin Flash Back:_**

Había besado a un chico, y no solo eso, sino que también hice una especie de trato con él.

Wou.

Aunque hay algo que me molesta.

-¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación?

-¿Qué dices Lunares? ¿No lo recuerdas?- Me preguntó mi amigo azabache. No entendí a qué se refería hasta que me di cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Un tipo te traía en brazos, dijo que te habías quedado inconsciente en ese mismo momento.

-¿Kei-kun me llevó hasta la habitación?

-No. Te llevé yo.- me sonrojé un poco.- ¿Algún problema con eso?- negué con la cabeza.

Natsume se levantó y se estiró. Se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de que se fuera le detuve.

-¿Qué hacías despierto a esa hora?- le pregunté.

-Nada importante.- le miré con reproche. Él subió las escaleras y una vez arriba me dijo.

-Por cierto, Lunares. Pesas bastante.

Corrí hacia arriba para pegarle. No llegué a tiempo, cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de que consiguiera entrar.

Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré, me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida con un solo pensamiento.

-"Natsume idiota"

 **Normal pdv:**

Lo que Mikan no sabía era que el pelinegro estaba despierto debido a que estaba preocupado por ella e iba a ir a buscarla.

Tenía miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo malo.

…

En el salón los dos compañeros seguían durmiendo uno echado en el otro, no beberían en un tiempo.

Maldita resaca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** como ya he dicho arriba lo siento. Creo que haciendo cuentas me sale más o menos un mes sin publicar. Pero entre la vuelta a clase, los exámenes y la falta de inspiración… Puff.

El capítulo es muy corto y no me ha salido lo que esperaba pero buaano. Quería publicar algo.

Dejadme vuestra opinión en reviews y si queréis podéis dejar también vuestras amenazas de muerte XD.

 **OkamiDan:** me alegra que te guste. Y no te preocupes, esta no será la primera vez que pisen el bar. Tal vez haya alguna pelea.

 **AKABANE-14:** Me alegra que te guste. La verdad, la última parte me salió así gracias a tu comentario, no tenía pensado que Natsy tueviera algo que ver pero buaano.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que espero no tardar demasiado.


	12. Encuentros predestinados

**Lo siento por el retraso pero no tenía inspiración además que he tenido cosas que hacer y no he podido ponerme a escribir.**

 **Sin más que decir os dejo que leáis.**

* * *

 **Encuentros predestinados:**

 **Mikan pdv:**

Había salido de casa esta mañana para comprar ya que mi gran amiga Hotaru es una vaga que no quiere venir.

Suspiré.

Pero no me arrepiento de haber venido, gracias a eso he podido escuchar lo que comentaban las personas de la ciudad sobre un extraño grupo de cuatro personas que deambulan por el bosque y están acabando con los fukitais.

Somos nosotros. No creí que en una semana se hablaría tanto, no lo veo normal.

-Esos chicos son muy extraños.- decía una mujer.

-Tienes razón, además son demasiado llamativos. Los conformantes de la resistencia son más discretos y actúan con cuidado.- le contestó otra mujer.

-Si si… esto me recuerda a los dos extraños que causaron un gran revuelo parecido a este y que dos meses después desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.- La otra mujer solo asintió a lo dicho.

Me reí en mi mente.

Claro que no somos discretos. Queremos que nos noten. Para que así, ese estúpido de Crash se trague sus palabras.

Llegué a la plaza principal escuchando todo tipo de conversaciones, la mayoría como la anterior.

-Un anuncio importante.- dijo alguien sobre un gran escenario al final de la plaza. Fui corriendo, aprovechando mi tamaño no me fue difícil atravesar la marabunta de personas.- Queremos comunicarles a todos que si los rebeldes son encontrados serán ejecutados. También cualquier persona que sepa de ellos y no colabore.

Mientras seguía hablando mostró un dibujo de, posiblemente, nosotros usando nuestras mascaras de gato.

Las usamos para que, si alguien nos ve, no pueda reconocernos. La mía es blanca, la del idiota es negra, la de mi "dulce" mejor amiga es morada y la de Ruka es azul.

-Si alguien sabe algo sobre estos chicos que lo comunique enseguida…- el tipo continuó hablando. Sin embargo, ya no le presté ninguna atención.

Volví de nuevo al camino de mercado, al final con el cotilleo y el "anuncio importante" no compré nada.

Alguien tocó mi hombro. Era un hombre de mediana edad, según mi parecer tendría unos 40. Cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y unos ojos azules preciosos. De complexión normal, aunque un poco más fornido de lo que suelen estar las personas de esa edad.

-Yuka, ¿por qué te has alejado de mí? Es peligroso con todos esos guardias de ese niño por aquí.- Iba a decirle que se había equivocado de persona pero no me dio oportunidad.- Tenemos que irnos.- cogió mi mano y empezó a tirar, me resistí y él se volteó.- ¿Por qué te resistes Yuka?- no esperó a que contestara y acercó su rostro al mío. Me escaneó y se alejó repentinamente.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- lo dijo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.- Te he confundido con mi mujer, Yuka, sois iguales aunque tú eres más joven.- dijo sonriendo.

-…- iba hablar, de nuevo me cortó.

-Aunque Yuka es un poco más alta, además de que tiene el pelo más corto que tú…- siguió enumerando diferencias un rato más.- Pero me recuerdas a alguien… Oh, ya sé, eres igual a una de las chicas que aparecieron hace una semana, una de esas que luchan en el bos…

-¡CÁLLESE!- le grité. Solo de escucharlo tenía dolor de cabeza. Debido a mi grito todo el mundo nos estaba mirando.- Lo siento… pero por favor cállese.

-Mi mujer también dice que hablo demasiado.

-Y si me permite decirle.- él asintió.- está equivocado, yo no soy esa persona. Llegué a Central Town hace dos meses más o menos, no sé nada de este lugar y, además, no se pelear.- le mentí descaradamente. Aparentemente se lo creyó.

-Entonces disculpe.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mikan, Mikan Yukihara.- él sonrió mientras susurraba "bonito nombre".- ¿Y usted es?

-Soy…

-¡Cariño!- le gritó una mujer igual a mí pero mayor.

-Lo siento Mikan, tengo que irme.- dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a la mujer, supongo que esa es Yuka.

Sin tomar más importancia a esa conversación seguí caminando hasta realizar todas las compras necesarias.

Al tenerlo ya todo listo empecé a dirigirme a casa. Mi camino se vio interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por un pequeño niño que se cayó delante de mí.

-¿Estas bien?- le tendí mi mano. Él la tomo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-No le toque.- me semi-gritó una mujer de cabellera azul y de ojos del mismo color. Creo que era un poco mayor que yo. La miré sin entender.- Mi hijo aún no controla su alice…- La chica dio un pequeño grito mientras contemplaba mi mano derecha. Mi mano se estaba poniendo negra, no me preocupé, algo me decía que debía relajarme.

Las manchas negras fueron desapareciendo.

-Imposible… Solo conozco dos personas inmunes a este alice…- la chica se quedó impresionada.

-Espero verte otro día onee-san.- dijo el pequeño. Le sonreí.

-Yo también.- le revolví el cabello.- Lo siento pero debo irme.- la peliazul volvió en sí y asintió.

Me puse rumbo a casa de nuevo. Esta vez sin interferencias.

-¿Hay alguien?- Nadie contestó. Normalmente cuando Hotaru o Natsume están aquí me contestan algo como "No hay nadie" o "No estoy" o cosas así. Ruka responde como una persona normal.

Coloqué la compra en la cocina y guardé cada cosa en su respectivo lugar.

Al terminar me dirigí al salón y me tiré al sofá. Me moví hasta encontrar una posición cómoda (Boca arriba) y observé mi mano derecha. Aun no entiendo como he podido deshacerme de esas manchas negras de corrosión. No tiene sentido.

-No entiendo nada…

-¿Qué no entiendes, Lunares?- Me sobresalté al escuchar al idiota de mi compañero, además sentí un pinchazo en la mano. La escondí detrás de mí.

-Nada…

-¿Qué escondes, Lunares?- cuestionaba mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No te importa…- dije mientras intentaba frenar mi ritmo cardíaco.

-Mala respuesta.- se burló con una sonrisa torcida.

Natsume se subió sobre mí. Acercó su cara a la mía. Usé toda la sangre fría de mi cuerpo para ignorar eso y calmar mi corazón.

Al estar a centímetros de mis labios… cogió mi mano y la sacó de su escondite.

-Te dije que no era nada.- me burle mientras él miraba desconfiado mi mano derecha. La cual se encontraba limpia, sin manchas negras.- Te quitas de encima de mí o te quito.

-Ja, me parece divertido que no use tu personalidad inocente conmigo.-Mierda.

Ignoré lo que dijo y lo empujé de tal manera que ambos quedamos sentados en el sofá.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Perece ser que cuando me tranquilizo puedo esconder las manchas negras pero si mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta vuelven a aparecer. Necesito comprobar en qué situación parecerán.

-Vamos al bosque.

-¿Eh? No quiero, después.

-Ahora.

Estuvimos peleando un rato hasta que me cansé y le dije que iríamos después.

Ambos subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar me encaminé a mi cama, debajo de ella había un par de zapatillas, me las puse, abrí la ventana y subí al techo hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto del idiota y ver que estaba tumbado en la cama, durmiendo.

-Idiota.- susurré.

Fui en camino hacia mi ventana y salté. No había mucha altura. Corrí hasta las afueras de la ciudad, casi al borde del bosque norte.

El bosque sur no es seguro y menos con todo el revuelo que hemos causado.

Eché a correr mientras Pengüin hacía aparecer mi mascara. La cogí y me la puse sin dejar de correr. También sacó las dos katanas gemelas, la negra se colocó en mi mano izquierda y la blanca en mi mano derecha.

Llegué a la entrada y sin dudarlo me introduje en la espesura del bosque. Tan pronto como estuve dentro los fukitais de primer grado me atacaron.

Con algunos movimientos con mis dos espadas acabé con ellos. Seguí corriendo a la vez que acababa con la vida de más enemigos.

Mi corazón iba muy deprisa, tanto que podía salirse de mi pecho.

Aún no había respuesta de las manchas. Tampoco había fukitais, habían desaparecido todos.

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?- me cuestioné a mí misma.

…

-¡ShiroNeko cuidado!- gritó mi colgante llamándome por mi apodo.

Una horda de Fukitais se abalanzó sobre mí, estaba rodeada. Comenzaron a atacarme y yo me defendía como me era posible.

Un par de enemigos me atacaron, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha. Bloqueé el ataque de ambos, cada uno con una espada y los atravesé con ella. Los dos cayeron al suelo, muertos.

Fue entonces cuando sentí algo en mi brazo, no solo estaba lleno de manchas, desde la mano al hombro, sino que también no me respondía, no ejecutaba las ordenes que le enviaba, y si lo hacía era con retraso.

Mierda. Decenas de ataques me llegaron por ambos lados, arañazos en brazos, piernas y cara y una pequeña cortada en el muslo izquierdo.

Hice que Pengüin guardara la katana blanca y me quedé tan solo con la ex katana negra de Natsume.

Acabé con la vida de alguno de mis agresores, los necesarios para poder huir de allí. Corrí sin detenerme hasta salir del bosque. Cuando estuve fuera de peligro Pengüin guardó mi espada y mi máscara.

Seguí adelante a la máxima velocidad que mis piernas me permitían. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Llegué a casa y cerré la puerta de golpe tras de mí, seguramente habré asustado a Natsume.

-Mikan…

Alguien me llamó. Sin embargo no me detuve y corrí hasta me habitación. Volví a dar un portazo y puse el cerrojo. Miré mi brazo, la negrura había entrado a mi pecho. Me quité la camiseta y observe mi torso. La negrura alcanzaba hasta la mitad de mi pecho derecho.

-Mikan respira y relájate.- me dijo mi colgante.

Le obedecí y a los pocos minutos mi ritmo cardíaco había bajado considerablemente y con él, las manchas negras desaparecieron.

Me coloqué la camiseta de nuevo.

-Lunares.- llamaron después de golpear la puerta.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- antes de contestar respiré hondo.

-No, se me han quitado las ga-ganas

-Lo suponía.- dijo pensativo.- Por cierto.- decía mientras abría la puerta, a la cual le había quitado el cerrojo segundos atrás.- Limpiaré la sangre del salón antes de que vuelvan los otros dos.- me escaneó con la mirada.- Tú… tan solo cúrate y tapa las heridas.- su expresión era seria mientras hablaba.

-Lo siento…

Él negó con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Como ya dije arriba… Lo siento, sé que me tardo demasiado en subir pero es que no tengo inspiración, lo intento pero nada sale.

Como no cumplo las fechas que me pongo para subir, actualizaré cuando pueda, intentando que sea lo más pronto posible.

Denme su opinión al capítulo, quien creéis que son las personas con las que se ha encontrado Mikan… aunque está bastante claro. Y quienes son las dos personas misteriosas de las que hablaban las dos mujeres. Y también como creéis que Nuestra pequeña castaña tiene la espada de nuestro azabache preferido. De eso tratará el cap siguiente, será un flash back.

Perdón por las faltas.

Gracias por los reviews a:

 **OkamiDan:** tienes razón jeje intentaré que haya mucho salseo sobre todo con Natsy-chan y Kei-kun. Con decir que va a haber una especie de harem extraño… Y no digo más que si no hago SPOILERS (aunque me encanta spoilear jeje).

 **Guest:** tardo en actualizar pero no la dejaré. Promesa de yukicornio. Y el romance estará presente pero más adelante, no creo en eso que llaman "Amor a primera vista" para querer a alguien hay que conocerla. Pero quiero hacer romance. A ver cómo sale.

 **Akabane-14:** Me alegra que te guste ^.^ seguiré adelante con el fic, cuando lo publiqué realmente no creí que le fuera a gustar a alguien -.-U

Dejen reviews plis me hacen feliz.

 ** _Matane._**


	13. Espadas

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no se me ocurría como contar el flash back.**

 **Sin más que decir os dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Espadas:**

 ** _Flash Back:(pdv normal)._**

El día anterior Mikan y los demás habían decidido ir el día de hoy irían al bosque sur, que era el principal de los cuatro bosques, para analizar bajo su propio criterio la dificultad de cada capa.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina, desayunando en silencio. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a perturbar ese tenso momento. Porque todos estaban nerviosos, sin necesidad de hablar se podía sentir la incomodidad y nerviosismo de cada uno de los cuatro presentes.

¿Y cómo no estar así? Nadie sabía a lo que se iban a enfrentar.

¿Y si eran demasiado fuertes para ellos? ¿Y si los atrapan para conseguir información? O, en el peor de los casos… ¿y si morían? Todo esto era lo que se preguntaban.

Un ruido generado al arrastrar una silla despertó de esa especie de trance a todos. Miraron en la dirección de la que provenía el desagradable sonido y se encontraron a Mikan con cara de preocupación.

-Lo siento…

Todos le contestaron negándole con la cabeza.

-Gracias al ruido que has hecho hemos podido "despertar".- dijo Ruka haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra. Los dos pelinegros asintieron ante estas palabras.

-¿Salimos en dos horas?-preguntó Hyuga.

-Es demasiado tarde.- contradijo la chica castaña.

-A mí me parece bien.

-Y a mí.- agregó por último la pelinegra.

Los tres que estaban de acuerdo se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir cada uno a su respectiva habitación, ignorando a la castaña, quien se quedó en la cocina por unos diez minutos más.

-¡Joder! No puedo calmarme.-dijo la oji-avellana mientras colocaba sus brazos en la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos.

Suspiró. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, repitiendo el sonido de hace unos minutos. Sin darle importancia a eso se dirigió hacia las escaleras y llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta demasiado fuerte, produciendo el sonido de un fuerte golpe. Cosa que perturbó el gran silencio de la casa.

Se tiró a la cama y estrelló su cara contra la almohada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pingüino que colgaba del cuello de la chica.

-Siendo honesta… No…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy muy nerviosa… no puedo calmarse, estoy preocupada…

-No lo estés, recuerda lo que nos dijiste ayer, cuanto más profundo más fuertes ¿no? Lo único que tenéis que hacer es no ir demasiado lejos. Recuerda que cuando llegasteis aquí os enfrentasteis a varios de ellos.

-Lo sé… pero…

-Y si te has olvidado.- la interrumpió su querido colgante.- Fuisteis Hyuga y tú los que luchasteis, mientras que Hotaru-sama y Ruka buscaban armas…

Tras oír eso Mikan se levantó de un saltó de la cama, se encaminó a su armario.

-Mi-Mikan… ¿Qué sucede?- La castaña ignoró la pregunta.

Rebuscó durante unos minutos en el armario hasta que encontró su objetivo. La espada blanca que Hotaru le entregó al llegar a Gakuen Alice. Mikan la analizó, era una katana típica, de color blanco y unos pequeños rombos rojos en el mango.

Mikan adoptó una posición de pelea y ejecutó algunos movimientos con la katana. Una vez acostumbrada al peso y espacio de ataque volvió a sentarse en la cama. Desenvainó la katana y rozó uno de sus dedos sobre la hoja.

-Genial… Está afilada.- La castaña sonrió.- Esta katana es… especial. Tiene algo raro, a la vez que es demasiado estándar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay… algo raro en esta espada… tiene una sensación diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo. Sin embargo, el peso y el espacio de ataque son los normales, no tiene nada extraño en la parte física… o algo así.

-Entiendo...- dejo el pingüino, aunque en el fondo no entendía nada.

La chica volvió a levantarse, dejó la katana sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, caminó unos segundos hasta encontrarse frente a la habitación del pelinegro.

Tocó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar… repitió esta acción varias veces, todas sin resultado. Puso la mano sobre el pomo y se dispuso a girarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar.- dijo el dueño de la habitación. Mikan se giró instantáneamente en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, es decir, detrás de ella.

-Natsume llévate la espada, tienes que llevarla sin falta.- dijo muy convencida la chica. El pelinegro se quedó quieto, sin entender nada.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha dado de repente?- pensó mientras veía a la chica entrar a su habitación. Él imitó la acción y se introdujo en su habitación.

Mientras que Mikan, ya dentro de su respectiva habitación decidió darse una ducha rápida, se desnudó y esperó a que el agua estuviera a la temperatura adecuada. Enjabonó su cuerpo y lo aclaró, lio su cuerpo en una toalla y salió del baño.

Una vez fuera la oji-avellana miró la katana, tras esta acción fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y buscó la ropa adecuada para ir al bosque.

Al final optó por una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones cortos con estampado militar, además anudó su pelo en una cola alta, se puso una muñequera negra y volvió a colgarse a Pengüin en el cuello.

-Mikan.- llamó el colgante.- Aún queda media hora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a intentar crear algo para poder colgar la katana en mi espalda.- tras decir eso la castaña buscó un trozo de tela vieja de color negro. Tras varios intentos en los que acabó por pincharse un dedo consiguió crear una especie de tirantes en cruz con dos ranuras para introducir las katana.

-Te ha quedado bien, Mikan.- felicitó Pengüin.

-Gracias.- sonrió.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tiene espacio para dos espadas?

-Quiero comprarme otra espada. Me gusta pelear más con dos.

-¡Mikan, nos vamos!- la chica simplemente contestó un "Ya voy" y bajó, con una capa con capucha en la mano. Cosa que todos habían accedido a usar.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro reunidos en la entrada la castaña observó detenidamente a su compañero pelinegro. Camiseta de manga corta negra y pantalones cortos del mismo color, en una mano la capa y en la otra mano cargaba con una espada **(Link de la espada en mi perfil. No sé cómo describirla -.-U).**

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mikan señalando la espada. Él la miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Dónde está la katana negra?-continuó preguntando.

-La tengo guardada allí.- dijo señalando un mueble. Ella lo miró con una pizca de enfado.- Compré esta espada hace un par de días, prefiero usar esto a aquella katana.

Mikan bufó. El oji-rojo se dirigió al mueble señalado con anterioridad y sacó la katana. La lazó en dirección a la chica cabreada.

-Si la quieres quédatela.

-¡Gracias!- dijo con los ojos iluminados. Hyuga y Nogi no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante esa expresión hecha por la castaña.

-¿Vamos?- cuestionó la pelinegra desesperada.

-¡Sí!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ya sé que he tardado bastante pero aquí está. También decir que ya tengo planeado como va a seguir la historia. Lo único que necesito es ponerme a escribirlo.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y qué poder pensáis que tienen las katanas?

Gracias por los reviews:

 **OkamiDan:** solo decirte que en algo de los que has dicho llevas la razón pero en otras no ;) en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá un poco más sobre esa extraña ciudad y sus habitantes más importantes.

 **Guest:** me alegra de que te guste. Lo siento la verdad tardé bastante en actualizar pero… gracias por el apoyo. Me esforzaré.

 **Akabane-14:** para crear el mundo me inspire un poco en el universo de SAO y de danmachi. No sé si te referirás a esos :/ pero dejando eso de lado, en serio gracias por seguir mi historia. Mi falta de inspiración está curada ;) lo único que necesito es ponerme a escribir pero… soy muy vaga jeje.

Dejenme me reviews que, en serio me hacen feliz.

 ** _Matane._**


	14. El peso de tus acciones

**El peso de tus acciones:**

 **Mikan pdv:**

Dos días han pasado desde ese inesperado encuentro con esas extrañas personas. Ya se controlar la aparición de la mancha negra corrosiva, solo debo estar pensando, constantemente, que no aparezca. Aunque algunas veces resulta un tanto complejo.

Algo que resultó mucho más fácil ocultarlo fue la nula aparición de Natsume, en ningún momento dijo nada, ni siquiera respecto a mi batalla perdida en el bosque. Hablando de Natsume… llevo sin cruzar palabra con él desde ese momento en mi habitación.

Me dispuse a salir de mi habitación cuando oí un ruido en la cocina. Bajé corriendo. El panorama no era demasiado agradable, Natsume estaba de pie, con la mano pegada a la mesa y con aspecto de estar enfadado.

-Hola Yukihara-san.- saludó Ruka. Hotaru solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Este idiota.- dijo la azabache señalando al chico con su mismo color de pelo.- dice que es demasiado peligroso ir al bosque.

-Sé que no tenemos suficiente entrenamiento pero… somos capaces de manejarlo.- continuó el rubio.

-No importa lo que digáis, es demasiado peligroso.- me miró.- ¿Verdad, Lunares?

-O-obviamente que es peligroso… pero… yo pienso que lo llevamos bastante bien.- tras decir esto, Natsume me miro mal, muy mal. Sonreí nerviosa. Él comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde yo me encontraba aún, y me susurró.

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso.- tras esto, salió. Tragué pesado, debería haber pensado mejor las palabras que decir. Y lleva la razón, por culpa de mi testarudez le hice ver lo peligroso de este mundo.

-Ojalá nadie me hubiese visto.- dije al salir de la cocina yo también.

Después de esta pequeña discusión llegó la hora de almorzar. Durante la comida todos estuvimos muy callados, apenas y pronunciamos palabra. El primero en retirarse fue el idiota de Hyuga, unos minutos después me marché yo.

Para ser sinceros… no me gusta el ambiente que hay en la casa, todos están muy tensos… Tal vez no sea yo la indicada para decir todo esto ya que, es todo culpa mía.

Sin soportar un poco más estar encerrada aquí, me puse las zapatillas que tenía escondidas bajo la cama y salí por la ventana hasta subir al techo, necesitaba aire fresco. Permanecí allí, inmóvil, dejando que el viento meciera mi cabello y que, a la vez, se llevara lejos todo.

Harta de tanta tranquilidad, volví a saltar hasta llegar a mi ventana y, desde allí saltar al suelo. ¿Por qué no uso las puertas? Me pregunté a mí misma, tal vez la costumbre de tener que escaparme en el otro mundo, no lo sé.

Me dirigí hacia la plaza principal, por ese lugar casi siempre había mucha gente. Era un gran sitio para pasar el rato, justo lo que yo quería hacer.

Una vez allí me puse a dar vueltas, vi el escenario donde dieron el aviso de busca y captura sobre nosotros, también algunos de los carteles que enseñaron esa vez. No solo había aquí, de camino vi algunos colgados también.

Continué caminando por unos pocos minutos más hasta que escuché la conversación de unas señoras.

-Que sí, lo digo en serio. Cada vez es más rápido y en más cantidad, ya hasta se han llevado a los hijos de mis vecinas.- lo que la mujer decía me llamó demasiado la atención y no pude evitar intervenir.

-U-um… perdone que la interrumpa pero… escuché su conversación por accidente y… me interesa mucho. ¿Podría repetir desde el principio? Hay algo que no me ha quedado demasiado claro.- la mujer me miró sorprendida. Luego asintió alegremente.

-Claro jovencita.- miró a la otra mujer.- da gusto encontrarse jóvenes tan educados.- yo sonreí sutilmente.- lo que estaba diciendo es que cada vez a los chicos y chicas que tiene alice son llevado antes, como sabrás en el bosque hay muchos peligros.- creados por las mismas personas a las que se llevan, pensé.- y por tanto, se llevan a los jóvenes fuertes para protegernos. Antes eran reclutados sobre los veintisiete años, ahora, a los hijos de mis vecinas, quienes tienen menos de veinticinco todos, los han reclutado ya.

Lo que dijo me dejó sorprendida. En primera porque los humanos sin alice no saben la vedad, viven engañados. Y en segundo lugar ¿es por nosotros? ¿Es culpa nuestra que se los lleven antes? Supongo que sí.

Agradecí a la mujer por contarme todo. Acto seguido volví hacia la casa, por el camino no pasó nada interesante.

Al estar frente a la casa abrí la puerta y entré. Mi primera vista fue una pelea, por lo que observé Hotaru y Ruka iban vestidos con ropa cómoda y armas, por tanto, irían al bosque. Y por la mirada de Natsume creo que los descubrió y se empezó a pelear con ellos.

-Oye… No sé qué pasa.- mentira.- pero Hyuga cálmate. Si quieren ir al bosque podemos ir con ellos y vigilar.- me miró asesinamente. Y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara.

Di unos pasos hacia delante y me queda al frente suyo.

-¿Tengo que recordártelo? Es culpa tuya.- al decir eso por fin me di cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría, este idiota estaba preocupado por mí. Sonreí.

-Ya estoy bien, no me pasará nada.- mostró una expresión sorprendida durante un segundo, rápidamente la escondió.

-Eres más rápida de lo que pensé. La próxima vez que vea a alguno igual que a ti, no saldrá nadie de esta casa.- sonreí. Me giré hacia los otros dos, quienes se habían quedado observando nuestra pequeña conversación.

Hice un gesto de victoria con las manos. El rubio sonrió abiertamente mientras que la azabache lo hizo sutilmente.

-Esperadnos.- ordenó el azabache.

Él y yo subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropa. Me puse una camiseta de manga corta de color verde militar y unos pantalones largos color marrón claro. También me colgué las dos katanas a la espalda.

En poco tiempo llegamos al bosque, intentamos quedarnos en las zonas más exteriores.

-Es cosa mía o hay más que otros días.- dijo Nogi mientras pateaba a un Fukitai.

-Es posible…- dije y les expliqué, de manera muy resumida, lo que había escuchado unas horas antes.

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando más, se notaba que cada vez eran más fuertes, aunque todavía no eran un problema. Mientras peleábamos, un cuchillo pasó casi rozando la mejilla derecha de mi amiga. Busqué el punto de origen del disparo, cosa que fue bastante fácil, ya que el Fukitai salió de su escondite para dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Por el camino lo intercepte y, con ayuda de ambas katanas, colocadas en cruz a los lados de su cuello, lo decapité.

-¡PAPA!-gritó alguien en los arbustos. Todos miramos en esa dirección. Había una chica llorando mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida, de lo que supongo, era su padre.

Nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos segundos, luego ellos golpeaban una horda de enemigos que llegaron atraídos por el grito. Yo no pude reaccionar. Me quedé a observando a la chica mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento.- le dije y salí corriendo esquivando cualquier Fukitai que estuviera en el camino, seguí corriendo, sin cerciorarme de que los otros tres me seguían. Una vez fuera del bosque me quedé quieta. A los pocos segundos escuché que llegaban.

-Oye, Mikan, reacciona.- ni caso.

-Lunares, te lo dije.- expresó con un tono de reprimenda muy frío. Seguí sin reaccionar.- Ruka, llévala.

Sentí como el rubio me subía a su espalda, aun así, no hice nada.

Llegamos a la casa, allí Ruka me sentó en el sofá. Instintivamente subí mis rodillas a mi pecho y me escondí en ellas. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estamos haciendo.

-Mikan, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó mi amiga. Yo negué con la cabeza.- no me mientas…

-Soy idiota, eso pasa. Hasta ahora no me pude dar cuenta de que lo que estábamos haciendo. Pensé que… estábamos haciendo algo bueno… pero… estamos asesinando personas. Acabamos con el futuro de esas criaturas…

Ellos se quedaron un poco perplejos.

-Nosotros… tampoco pensamos mucho en ello, creo que por eso somos capaces de hacerlo…- dijo Nogi.

-Pero… tiene… tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, algo… diferente a… a asesinarlos…

-Tal vez, pero no sabemos el qué.- dijo la pelinegra.

-Y hasta entonces, tenemos que seguir, es duro pero, tenemos que evitar que más gente sufra… como nosotros.- se pronunció por primera vez Natsume.

-Pero… pero después de ver esa cara… cómo… cómo puedes seguir tan motivado…

-No pienso en ello. Cuando todo acabe… lo afrontaré todo.-contestó no muy convencido.

Tras eso, todos quedamos en silencio, Hotaru me acompañó hasta mi habitación, allí me acosté y pensé un poco en todo. Me dio ansiedad pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo… pero intenté pensar una manera de recuperar su cordura.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta la mancha negra ya estaba en mi brazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? En verdad ya no importa.

-Mikan, deberías dormir.- dijo Pengüin, quien había presenciado todo sin decir palabra. Asentí y entre pensamientos me quedé dormida.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente, Hotaru despertó y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre, por lo que me hizo quedarme en la cama, tomé el desayuno y volví a quedarme dormida.

Cuando me desperté no escuché ningún ruido por lo que bajé al salón y a la cocina, donde me encontré una nota. "Si te despiertas tienes comida en la nevera. Nosotros volveremos pronto. Con cariño Ruka N."

Al leer la nota, lo primero que hice fue comer un poco, aunque no tenía hambre debía comer algo. Luego busqué por la casa algún rastro de armas. Resultados, cero armas. Me vestí con ropa completamente negra. Y salí de la casa en dirección al bosque.

Tomé las katanas solo por precaución, no pienso matar a nadie.

A duras penas llegué a la entrada del bosque y entré, será difícil encontrarlos, pero no imposible ¿verdad? Seguí adentrándome, cada vez más, no sé a qué profundidad llegué.

Por el camino aparecieron muy pocos Fukitais, por tanto, me fue muy fácil continuar. No maté ninguno, los dejé inconscientes con el reverso de las katanas.

Seguí adelante, aunque tambaleándome, hasta encontrar a una chica tirada en el suelo y, delante suya una especie de ¡minotauro gigante! Se supone que en este mundo no había tales cosas.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse delante de la chica, evitando el paso de la criatura. Le ataqué sin pensarlo. Le corté los brazos y luego ataqué a su cuello. No pasó nada, ni siquiera le corté.

-Oye… No se supone que los príncipes son chicos.- dijo la chica pelinegra detrás mí, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Las historias cambian.- dije con aire de superioridad.

Seguí atacando hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Algo que no tardó en pasar debido a la fiebre. Ya con la respiración entrecortada, volví a atacar. Seguía sin surtir efecto, hasta, entre los arbustos algo se movió.

Había un chico, que parecía estar controlando a ese monstruo. Entonces me di cuenta de que era una ilusión. Ese chico debía de estar usando su alice.

Lo extraño era que había algo diferente en ese chico, parecía que no estaba siendo controlado, al contrario de los Fukitais. Según mi instinto me decía que estaba actuando por propia voluntad.

Una vez visualizado el objetivo me dirigí a él, dispuesta a probar mi hipótesis, esquivó mi ataque, lo que acabó por darme la razón, los Fukitais no son tan rápidos ni tienen reflejos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté casi sin aliento.

-Alguien a quien una humana normal no debía de haber encontrado.- me recorrió un escalofrío, tanto por su tono como por la fiebre. Aun así no me amedrenté y le volví a atacar. Le desconcentré el tiempo suficiente para poder asestarle un golpe en el hombro.

Vio su sangre caer y se fue.

-Volveré.

Yo miré a la chica, quien seguía tirada en el suelo. Intenté cargarla pero me fue imposible. No tenía fuerzas y me estaba empezando a marear. La mancha negra apreció de nuevo, debido a mi perdida de concentración.

Dejándola donde estaba intenté volver a cargar a la chica, cosa que esta vez me fue posible. Empecé a andar, a un ritmo muy lento. No podía más pero, quedarse aquí, era muy peligroso.

Caí al suelo tras un par de minutos andando.

-¡Maldición!

Intenté continuar de nuevo, volví a levantarme y a cargar a la chica. Me caí de nuevo, esta vez inconsciente.

-¡Idiota¡- escuché un segundo antes de desmayarme. No reconocí la voz.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Lo sientooooo pero no pude actualizar porque mi ordenador se estropeó y estuve todo el verano son él.**

 **Y con la vuelta a clase no pude publicar antes.**

 **Por esto, acepto más amenazas de muerte. Pero intentaré esta vez actualizar antes (No me hagáis mucho caso).**

 **Gracias por los reviews a:**

 ** _Kira:_** **no te preocupes, aunque tarde pienso actualizar, pero siendo sincera me cuesta mucho sentarme a escribir. No me importa que me hagas preguntas.**

 **1.** **Tengo 14 años.**

 **2.** **Soy de España, de Andalucía, vivo en pueblo de Córdoba.**

 **3.** **He escrito algo, en cuarto escribí una pequeña historia. Luego he escrito otras, aunque no las he acabado ni tampoco las he publicado.**

 **Si quieres puedes hacerme más preguntas ;) Me alegro de que te guste.**

 ** _OkamiDan:_** **dentro de dos o tres capítulos empezaré el harem, ten paciencia (con lo que tardo te hará falta** **J** **) Y por último… Por favor ten piedad de mi T.T(le ruega de rodillas).**

 **Dejen reviews, me motivan a seguir.**

 ** _Matane._**


End file.
